Don't You Live Downstairs?
by The Girl With The Umbrella
Summary: "Hey, aren't you the guy that lives downstairs?" Bella, Alice and Rosalie are staying at their apartment during a hurricane. What will happen when the hot neighbors from downstairs need some help? How will the girls get along with these cute guys? AH
1. Don't You Live Downstairs?

**A/N: hello people, I've decide to write a new short story! It will only be a few chapters long but I hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I told you we shouldn't go shopping today!" I yelled at Alice.

"Well everything is going to be closed for the hurricane the whole week" she defended herself "So might as well seize the opportunity while we have the chance. Besides we're almost here."

We were on our way driving to our apartment building and you could barely see a thing through the windshield of the car, it was pouring cats and dogs out there.

There was a hurricane coming and we would be staying at our apartment and not the shelters; Alice said she would rather be pulling water out of the loft the whole night than share a gigantic room with complete strangers—which in any case it wouldn't be a problem because we live on the second floor so there's no way our apartment will flood.

We finally arrived and I parked my truck. Each of us took a handful of shopping bags and made a run for the lobby's door; needless to say, we got drenched in the rain even if it was small distance from the parking lot to the building.

This was going to be one hell of a storm.

We took the stairs to the second floor because management decided it would be best if we could all be precautious and not take the elevator when the power could be cut out at any moment because of the weather.

We finally reached the door to our floor and Alice struggled to open it, I told her that buying so many shoes will not be a smart move right now—she could barely see over the boxes she was carrying. Alice managed and opened the door and stood there so that I could also pass.

We made our way to our apartment and I was starting to worry about where Rose was when I heard her yelling at us.

"What the hell took you so long!" she was wet from head to toe "We said we would meet here at six and that was an hour ago!"

"Alice here wanted to have a last minute shopping spree" I answered as I unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

"You what?" Rose was fuming at Alice "Alice you need help…"

"Well if I'm the one who need help, what are those bags you have with you huh?" Alice said "See, you went shopping too!" the little shopaholic accused.

"Yes I went shopping, but for supplies!" Rosalie said "My responsible self bought water and non-perishable food; and my fun self also bought beer and junk food"

We all laughed and rolled our eyes. Of course Rosalie would make this into some sort of party; she was staying with us because the city had evacuated her whole building in fear that it would not be strong enough to stand the storm. And since she had the same views of shelters as Alice we offered her a place in here until she could go back to her place.

Alice and I were roommates and since each of us had her own room with a queen bed in each, plus a pull out couch in the living room, there was more than enough space for our friend.

We all took a beer and a bag of chips and made our way to the TV in the living room, at first we tried to watch it but the weather made the cable pretty crappy so we opted for a DVD instead.

We laughed and cried as we watched a couple of what Alice called chick flicks.

Just as Noah and Allie were talking about miracles and how they wished to be together and die together at the end of the Notebook we were all three girls crying our hearts out. If the storm didn't flood the apartment we might as well do it with our tears.

And, oh boy was I right—_ask and you shall receive _

No longer than the thought passed through my mind a window opened and water started pouring in.

"Shit!" Alice muttered and ran to close it. "Bella get the towels from the closet. Rose help me close this thing!"

I ran to the linen closet and pulled out two big beach towels and ran back to the living room where Alice and Rosalie were struggling to close the window, between the three of us we managed but it had made enough of a mess to keep us busy cleaning and drying.

Since we had already watched two movies we decided it would be best if we ate something, so we were in the kitchen making some sandwiches listening to the music my iPod played from its dock when all of a sudden it stopped abruptly just as the light went out.

"Great" I muttered.

However we were prepared for something like this and had placed candles in all the rooms, we just had to light them up.

Alice used the light from her phone to grab the matches and turn various candles in the kitchen.

"OK girls we knew something like this might happen, so let's just hope it passes soon" I said.

Alice and Rosalie nodded and we sat in the small kitchen table to eat our food.

I hate to admit it but not having the apartment lighten up was making me nervous and fidgety and it was obvious the silence that enclosed us was becoming more and more prominent.

"Um, you don't think this will last the whole night right?" Alice asked with a clear look of angst in her face.

"I hope not" I answered.

The silence came back, the only noise you could hear were those of us eating and the sound the ice made when we lifted our water glasses.

There was a knock at the door and I nearly knocked my glass from the table as I jumped. Alice and Rose interchanged a glance.

Who could be at our door at this time of the night when there's no power in the building?

"Stop being such chickens and answer your damn door" Rosalie hissed at us.

"Why don't you answer it?" Alice hissed back.

"Because it's _your_ house!" Rosalie whispered yelled.

"Rose take that broom, Alice take a frying pan" I instructed, we needed to be prepared with something in case this turned ugly. I went and took a huge flashlight that was under the sink, it weighted like ten pounds but it would give us more than enough light to see—I hadn't use it because it tends to run out of battery really fast and I was saving it in case of an emergency. I just hopped this wouldn't turn badly.

We all made our way in our tip toes to the door I motioned them to be prepared and so they raised their weapons in the air I put my finger in the power button of the flashlight—ready to light it the moment I opened the door.

Rose used one end of the broom to turn the lock from a distance and Alice cautiously turned the door knob, letting it swing open.

I turned the flashlight on, which gave us enough light to see the whole hallway across from us.

The next couple of things happened in three seconds:

Second number one: what we saw scared us shitless. Three men, each one holding something in their hands—a baseball bat, a hockey stick and fencing sword.

Second number two: they were blinded by the light of my flashlight and raised their arms to cover their faces—raising the weapons in the same movement.

Second number three: afraid of getting hurt by this man we all let out a piercing scream, which they returned.

We were screaming, they were screaming. Why were_ they_ screaming?

Alice and Rosalie lounged themselves at them.

Rosalie hit one of the men with the broom, he was huge—a huge bear—and he had the hockey stick! He was trying to block the hits of the broom with it.

Alice went for the one with the fencing sword, fanning the pan all over the place, trying to hit him in the head with it. Fencing guy was tall and so Alice was having a hard time reaching but settled for hitting him in the chest over and over again. He was just trying to get out of her way.

Why weren't they fighting back? They were just blocking my friend's attacks but not attacking.

"Ouch!" One of the guys—the bear—shouted "Woman that hurt!"

Fencing guy turned to see what had happened to his friend. Two words: Bad. Move.

Alice used that as a chance to hit him with the pan straight on his face. The man fell—first face—to the ground with an "Ungh" sound.

They were not longer shouting but Alice and Rose continued to scream as they battled this men. I was to shocked and stunned to do anything but stare.

I then remembered that there were three guys. Where was the third guy? The one with a _baseball bat_… that could do some serious damage, if it's used for attacking a girl.

I felt someone grab my arm and let out anther scream at the same time that I flung the flashlight in the direction of the man that was grabbing my arm.

He ducked it and yelled to everyone "Stop!" even if he was yelling I could still find the velvety voice alluring and sweet.

_Isabella Swan what is the matter with you? _You don't know if his men are here to hurt you or to rob the house, what if they kill us? I could already see the newspaper headlines.

**Three Women Murdered During the Black Out**

I kept swinging my arms in front of me in an attempt to free myself, but he just pinned both of my arms to my sides. Oh God, what if they didn't just kill us they were clearly stronger than us, what if they did things to us first. I was officially freaking out.

"Hey, hey" Still pinning my arms he said to me "Calm down, we won't do anything to you. Emmett, Jasper; EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING!"

The other guys—Jasper and Emmett—stopped fighting back and so did Rose and Alice.

The one that was holding me took the flashlight that had been dropped to the ground during my attack and pointed it to the other four people.

Recognition flashed through Alice's face "Hey, aren't you the guy that lives downstairs?"

Oh God. I could already feel the blush on my face.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to get it out there, I promise that the chapters will be longer next time.**

**Leave a review, the more I get the faster I update :) **


	2. So How Was It?

**A/N: Wow! I posted this yesterday and you guys gave me very good reviews and TRIPLE on alerts and favorite stories, let's turn those into revies as well ok? ;)**

**Here you go, enjoy the second chapter... this one is for XxKukiMonsterxX just because you gave me the first review! You are awsome lol :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Recognition flashed through Alice's face "Hey, aren't you the guy that lives downstairs?" _

_Oh God. I could already feel the blush on my face._

Alice's question was meant for the fellow she had been hitting with the frying pan.

The poor guy was rubbing his jaw from the last hit he had received with the pan, the one that had knocked him to the ground. "Yeah. _He_ also lives downstairs" he pointed to the one that was _still _holding me.

Alice took the flashlight and pointed it at us. Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I knew this guy, he had the parking space next to mine—the owner of the silver Volvo that made my ancient truck look like it belonged in the dump yard. We had exchanged polite nods every once in a while when we happened to be on the parking lot at the same time.

He frowned and released me. "This was not how I expected things to go" he muttered.

"Dude, you said that they could help us not that they would start to freaking hit us" the big bear complained "This chick here broke the broom and now I have splinters in my arms!"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie was glaring at him. If they were going to learn something tonight was to not mess with Rose. "You dumb asses were the one who scared us shitless!"

"Well you were the one that screamed the moment you opened the door!" big bear yelled back.

"And that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't raised those things like weapons!" she was pointing to the sword, bat and hockey stick that had been dropped to the ground.

Rosalie was right; if they hadn't had those things we wouldn't have screamed and attacked, because we wouldn't have seen potential murderers. We would have seen three really hot guys who for some reason happened to be at our door.

The one that was arguing with Rosalie was really big; I never thought that a person could have so much muscle in one body and he was really tall. He had curly brown hair and a cute pair of dimples.

Alice was standing to the one that was also tall but not as big as the bear. He was had a muscular body but was lean—again not like the bear. His hair was a deep shade of blond and apparently he was still in a lot of pain from the hits he had received from my little pixie.

I already knew how the third guy looked—having interchanged all those nods with him. And I was absolutely positive that he was the hottest guy on earth. His hair was the color of bronze and sticking out in every possible direction. He gave sex hair a whole new meaning. His eyes were a deep green and even if he wasn't taller than his friends he was still well over the six foot mark.

"I'm sorry if we scared you" he said to us. "The thing is that our apartment is in the first floor and so the water is coming in."

"We have about a little less than a foot of water on our floor and so we thought we could see if any of the upper floor neighbors will let us be there while the light get back. We can't do much with the power out" the blond one explained.

Our apartment building was set so that each floor had only one apartment, so I could see why we were the first option. We were the closest to their place.

"Yeah and Edward and Jasper here said that a pair of pretty girls lived just on the floor above them" the bear said and both Edward and Jasper turned to glare at him. "What? You said that"

"Um yeah, so…" Edward said. I'm guessing he's Edward because he called his friends 'Jasper' and 'Emmett'.

So to sum thing up the bear was Emmett, the tall blond was Jasper and my hot parking space neighbor was Edward.

"So we were wondering if we could stay up here until the power comes back" Jasper said "It's kind of uncomfortable not seeing a thing and also have your feet all wet with rain water and mud."

I threw a glance at Alice who was absolutely beaming at the idea of having these cute guys on the apartment—with no lights I may add. Her eyes were glued to the handsome blond in front of her, and let me tell you something, when Alice has selected a target she doesn't stop until she gets it.

"Oh my God! Of course you can stay up here for as long as you need." She said "Right girls?"

"Yeah you can stay, what are neighbors for anyways?" I said.

Rose just kept glaring at Emmett and shrugged while making her way back inside.

"Gosh where are our manners? Here you are offering your help and we haven't even introduced ourselves" Edward said "Hi. My name is Edward and these are my friends Jasper and Emmett. Jasper and I share the apartment downstairs and Emmett came to stay with us during the hurricane."

"Well hello. This is Bella, Rose is the one who is inside and I'm Alice" Alice said and then turned to look at Jasper—full flirt mode on—and added "I'm _so sorry_ that I hit you. Here let me help you."

And with that being said she took his hand and pulled him inside the house. I just rolled my eyes, poor Jasper didn't stand a chance.

"Come on in" I motioned for the rest of them. Emmett wasted to time and bounced right throw the threshold of the house, leaving me and Edward to follow after him. Because the kitchen was the only room that was lighten up by the candles we all gathered in there.

When I came in I could see that Rosalie was by the corner fuming for some reason. I wonder what got her so mad. And I could also see that Alice had Jasper sitting on one of the chairs while she applied a bandage to his eyebrow and another to his chin.

Damn! That pixie sure beat the hell out of his face with that pan. Note to self: do not mess with Alice while she is in the kitchen and surrounded by cooking utensils.

"Thank you" Jasper told her "You didn't have to do that"

"Sure I did. I was the one that hit you with the pan" she said "I'm sorry"

"Well I'm not" Jasper grinned "How else would I have gotten to have a cute nurse tending to me"

Even if the light was poor I could still see the wink that Jasper threw my little friend. Good. That meant the feeling was mutual. I just had the feeling that I would be seeing less of Alice that night.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked "I'm bored"

Rosalie just scoffed at him "Well we're not here for your entertainment"

"Rose!" I hissed "What is your problem?"

She just shrugged left her corner to come and sit at the table.

"What do you want to do girls?" Edward asked us.

"We could play a game" Alice suggested "What do you say?"

"Sure. What game?" I asked. Knowing Alice as I did there were two possible games she could be thinking about and those were either Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle. I was seriously hopping she would choose the first one.

Luckily for me Emmett was on my same line of tough as he suggested we played truth or dare. We all agreed and sat at the table. Emmett and Edward had to pull two of the counter stools because our little table was meant for only four.

"OK here are the rules" I said "Once you made your decision on whether you want truth or dare you can't go back, you have to do it. No stupid dares like eating a spoonful of mustard or anything like it. And you must answer the truth questions quick, no procrastinating ok?"

"I have another one to add" Emmett announced "The boys can only ask the girls and vice versa. That will make it more interesting" he waggled his eyebrows at us and we all laughed.

"Who goes first?" Jasper asked between chuckles.

"How about we spin a bottle?" Alice suggested "If the bottle points at you, you have to choose truth or dare"

"That sound fair" I got up and went to fish an empty plastic bottle from the recycling bin that was under the sink. I placed it in the middle of the table and gave it a good spin.

The bottle made a couple of twirls and finally landed pointing at Alice.

"Truth or dare Alice?" Jasper asked.

She tapped her chin with her finger while she pondered the idea and finally said "Truth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked.

"Don't even bring the boyfriend thing!" Alice crossed her arms "Gosh I hate James."

"Is James your boyfriend?" Jasper's earlier grin was replaced by a furrowed brow. Apparently he was hopping for Alice to be available.

"Hell no!" Rose and I said at the same time. Then I explained "He's her ex-boyfriend. As of last Friday"

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"The bastard had the nerve to cheat on me! With this bitch called Victoria. When I found out and confronted him he suggested a three way!" Alice was seething "_A freaking three way!_ I send his sorry ass to hell and told him to fuck off. So, no I don't have a boyfriend right now."

"I'm glad you dumped him" Jasper said and they both started to stare at each other's eyes, completely forgetting that we were right there and waiting to continue the game.

"_OK_" I said "Moving on…"

Alice spun the bottle and it landed pointing at Edward and he chose dare.

"I dare you to go into the living room and make out with Bella for five minutes" Emmett announced proudly.

"What?" Edward screamed at the same moment that I said "Why?"

"Dude you know why" Jasper said Edward "You'll finally get it off your system."

I was of course past tomato red by now.

**Edward's POV**

I was going to kill them.

This day had been hell from the moment I woke up. I had to go to the office because my jerk boss told us that unless the roads were closed we had to go to work. So I had to go.

I was loaded with work and when I was finally finished I dragged my tired butt to my house.

Jasper and Emmett were already there. We ate dinner and were pretty much just chilling out when the water started coming in from under the front door.

It didn't take long for the building's lobby and our apartment to be filled with mud and a couple of inches of water from the storm.

We were doing a steady job on getting the water out and removing all the things that were on the floor that could get damaged because of the water.

We were doing our best when all of a sudden the power went out, we tried to continue with flashlights but it was not working.

Jasper and I knew that a pair of beautiful girls lived upstairs. I had watched the gorgeous brunet get into her truck countless of times and Jasper had a thing for the little one with black, spiky hair.

The thing is, Jasper was more laid back so he didn't get the teasing I got from him and Emmett for being such a _Pussy_ (like Emmett said) and not asking the brunet out on a date.

Emmett was convinced that I was gay and he said that until I hooked up with her his opinion would not change.

I. Was. Not. Gay.

I just didn't mean to sound like a complete stalker and say "_Hey I been watching you since you moved in. I like you. Want to go out?"_

And now I was supposed to go into the next room—which was pitch black—with Bella and make out with here for five minutes.

I was more than mortified. Oh how I wish I could read her mind. She was so red that I was worried she might pass out.

"Guys that's not fair for Bella." I said. I was clearly grasping at straws here. I should've chosen truth, but knowing them they would've asked something about why I haven't asked Bella out and that would've been even more awkward to answer.

"Oh I'm sure Bella won't mind" Rosalie chuckled.

What was that supposed to mean? That she wanted to or that she didn't mind putting up with it for the sake of the game.

"Do you mind?" I asked her.

**Bella's POV**

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Of course I didn't mind! It was something I been wanting to do since I first saw him but I just couldn't go and tell him I wanted to hook up, bold as I may usually be.

Either way I was not going to pass the opportunity, even if it wasn't a real kiss and it was just for a game. I was going to fucking _kiss him_! My Adonis of a neighbor. And it wasn't going to be a simple peck on the lips this had to last for five minutes.

To answer his question I just shook my head. He offered me his hand and I willingly took it.

Alice's and Rose's jaws hit the floor. I just smirked at them, they sure didn't expect me to go and do it. Ha!

Emmet and Jasper said encouraging things to Edward like "It'll be fine" and "don't worry". He just gave them the finger and I giggled.

We left the kitchen hand in hand but you really couldn't see much in the dark, and Edward didn't know his way around my apartment so I guided him to the living room.

Once we were in there I stop, unsure of what to do next. You could see the outline of the furniture with the poor light that came from the window.

Edward pulled me to the couch and we sat next to each other. Our hands still together.

"I'm sorry you had to do this" he whispered "It'll be over before you know it…"

With that he bent his head towards mine and pressed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him back and rested my free hand on his shoulder.

That seemed to encourage him more as he started kissing me with more force and passion than our sweet little kiss.

He pulled me close by the waist with his free hand and I was more than willing to respond in the same way. The moment that I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip, begging for entrance was when I lost it.

I freed my other hand from his and buried it in his hair while the other had a fistful of his shirt on it, yanking him towards me. I opened my mouth for him to enter and he was quick to deepen the kiss. The hand that had been holding mine went to my waist too and I yelped when he pulled me into his lap. But seeing as I was now straddling him I wasted no time in kissing him again. His hands were roaming my back and _I was in heaven_.

I had to come up for air but his lips didn't left my skin, they went to my neck, where he started to kiss his way down my neck and back, reaching a sensitive spot just bellow my ear. I was totally embarrassed when a moan left my mouth and I could hear the cat calls and whistles from our friends in the kitchen. Apparently we were not being really quiet.

"One minute!" Alice yelled.

If I only had one more minute I was going to make good use of it. I pulled his head up from my neck and kissed him—hard. I thrust my tongue directly into his mouth and he let out a muffled moan as well. We continued to kiss until I heard Emmett yell.

"Time's up I'm coming in with a flashlight in 3…2…"

I struggled to free myself and managed to get of his lap and into the couch and to straighten my tank top just in time before a Emmett came into the room, flashlight in hand.

"Whoa Eddy Boy!" he laughed "We said get it out of your system not to come and kiss her senseless."

"Shut up Emmett" Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah just get back in here so that we can finish the game" he said and turned to leave "Um, Ed… you have something in your face"

And sure enough Edward had pink lipstick smeared all over his mouth. I laughed and helped him clean it.

"We are going to talk about _this_ the first moment we get alone ok?" he said.

"OK" I answered. And he was right. I wasn't one to go and make out with complete strangers but something weird had happened tonight. Edward was different, but that didn't mean I would continue to throw myself at him before we got thing straighten out.

Edward took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. We took our seats I was met with the amused grins of my friends.

"Well Bella it seems to me that you enjoyed Edward's dare a little too much" Rose laughed.

"Man, we thought that you wouldn't even do it!" Jasper was gaping at Edward.

He just shrugged and reached for the bottle only releasing it after giving it a good spin. It pointed to me.

Rosalie asked whether I wanted truth or dare and I chose truth.

"How was that kiss B?" she asked me.

Jasper and Emmett busted out laughing. Alice was having a hard time controlling her giggles and Rosalie was full on smirking at me.

I turned to look at Edward when I said "Amazing"

* * *

**A/N: please just have some patience with me, it will get better! **

**P.S. I got a review from Rin Harris, so Rin this is for you: I L.O.V.E.D. your review you made me laugh really hard and it was very encouraging lol. Sorry I couldn't write back but you don't have an account in here :(**

"I can totally imagine tiny little Alice swinging the frying pan in the dark. lol. Her small but powerful mighty thrusts of the frying pan knocking the crap out of Jasper. Soooooo funny. You have got to continue this story! Great story line also. Are there going to be lemons? There should be.I read AND reviewed so give us MORE woman! (Emmet lol!)"- **I copy/paste-ed it to a word and saved it beacuse I just loooved it lol **

**WARNING: The story WONT have any lemons but I will include little pieces like what Edward and Bella just had, but not an actual lemon. Sorry. **

**See you soon! And please leave a review! **


	3. An Interesting Night

**A/N: thanks a million for all the reviews! you guys are the best!**

**hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"OK enough with the mushy stuff!" Emmett complained "There are some of us that still haven't done anything"

I laughed and spun the bottle and sure enough it landed on Emmett and he did a fist pump.

"Truth or dare, Emmett?" I asked.

"Dare, of course!" he yelled "There's_ nothing_ that I won't do"

"Nothing, huh?" Rose smirked and rolled her eyes at him. Emmett's stool was scooted next to Rosalie's chair.

"Yes, nothing" Emmett said while leaning down to be at eye level with her "In fact why don't you come up with the dare sweetie?"

"First of all- don't ever call me sweetie again if you wish to keep your lips attached to your mouth, and second—"

"Oh I'm sure you wish my lips continue being attached to my face, don't you?" Emmett interrupted and smirked at Rose. Shouldn't have done that big man.

"Listen you little shit I have the perfect dare for your big ass to perform but we'll have to wait until the power comes up and we can go outside" Rose said.

"Rosie come on" I said "It's not like we can wait that long."

"No no" Emmett interjected "I'll wait; I really want to see what she has in mind. Let's just save this one and continue with the game."

We agreed and continued playing the silly game for another half hour then we got bored and decided to move to the living room and just relax until we the power came back on.

We spend the next hour just talking among ourselves and getting to know each other. Turns out that Emmett lived on the building next to Rose's so he also got evacuated—hence the coming to stay at Jasper's and Edward's apartment. We all laughed at the idea of never having bumped into each other. Apart from mine's and Edward's polite head nods we had never talked with them, and that is something I'm sure Alice would've been eager to do.

She barely said a word to Rose and me tonight. All her attention was directed towards Jasper, who happened to be doing the same. They sat next to each other on the far couch of the living room, whispering and shamelessly flirting with each other.

I was honestly having a good time and the rest of the guys seem to be having a good time as well. Except for Rosalie, who was keeping to herself. And I didn't miss all the side glances that Emmett kept throwing to her. Something was up but I couldn't quite point my finger at it.

We had been quiet for a couple of minutes now and I was beginning to fall asleep on the love seat and I felt Edward lean into my ear and whisper "Can we talk in the kitchen now?"

I nodded and he stand up offering me his hand and helping me stand as well.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me. Oh, so she does remember I'm in here.

"We are just going to talk a little bit. We'll be right back" I assured my friend.

"Ok, but if we hear making-out noises again we're coming in" Emmett laughed and Edward just gave him the one finger salute.

He started pulling me towards the kitchen and once in there he sat at the table. I shook my head at him and went to grab two big candles and some matches.

"If you wish for this conversation to be private then I suggest we go to the hall outside the apartment, otherwise they'll hear everything—there's no music or TV noise to cover for us" I explained.

He nodded and we went to sit outside my door. I placed the candles on the floor, took the matches and lightened them up. They provided just enough light for us to see past two foots but it was enough.

I took a deep breath and said "Edward, I—" at the same time that he said "Listen we—"

We both laughed quietly and I motioned for him to go ahead.

"Bella first of all I owe you an apology, it was very rude and forward of me to just kiss you like I did. It was never my intention to offend you or seem disrespectful. I'm sorry for just lounging myself at you that way, however I don't regret it"

"I know what you mean. It all happened very fast but I wouldn't take it back" I hung my head to hide the blush that had taken residency on my face. His index finger pulled my chin up and forced me to look at him.

"I want to do this right." He said "If you're willing to give it a chance it will be my pleasure to start over."

"And what exactly are we giving a chance here?" I said while arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"Um, well… I was thinking that maybe… if you liked… we could… um" he was babbling and it was very cute but I decided to get him off the hook.

"I was kidding Edward" I said and took his hand "I'd love to give _it_ a try"

"I hate that Emmett was the one to tell you and Alice that Jasper and I thought that you were pretty" he said.

I didn't know if I was meant to answer that so I just started getting up to go inside but when I grabbed one of the candles he stopped me by grabbing my wrist "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What... Oh god no!" he said "What I meant is that Emmett shouldn't have been the one to say it, that man has no filter I swear"

He stand up and pulled me into a hug "_I_ should be the one telling you that you are _beautiful _not _pretty_"

"So you're saying that I'm beautiful and that we're giving this a try" I mumbled into his chest.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he said and kissed the top of my head. "Now let's get inside, knowing Emmett it won't take long before he comes looking for us."

"Wait. First I want to ask you something" I said "What's the deal with him and Rose?"

"What do you mean?" he had a confused look on his face.

"Well Rosalie isn't one to hold back, I thought she would be the first on nailing guy tonight and all she has been doing is bickering with Emmett."

"Now that you mention it, Emmett has been acting kind of weird. But I'll tell you something he isn't one to give up so he's probably thinking on how to get Rosalie on his good side."

"I think Rosalie is just being stubborn for some reason. I'll find out soon enough" I opened the door and after blowing the candles out we made our way inside.

I was about to enter the living room when I felt two strong arms sneak around my waist and two lips whispering in my ear "So I take it that you already _nailed a guy_ huh?"

Before I could muster up any answer to that he was already gone and sitting on the living room floor next to Emmett. Just as I was entering the room Emmett said "I'm hungry" he proudly announced.

"Yeah me too" Alice said "You guys kind of interrupted dinner. Anyone up for chips and beer?"

We laughed and made our way to the kitchen and with the help of candles we filled the table with all kinds of chips, dips, peanuts and beer.

Alice and Jasper kept feeding each other—if they didn't cut us some slack on the super mushy stuff I was going to throw a fit at them.

Rosalie seemed to be starting to let loose a little bit more, talking with the rest of us—even if she still wasn't all over Emmett. I needed to know what was going on there.

Edward kept his arm on the back of my chair and would occasionally start rubbing absent minded circles on my shoulder with his fingers.

I turned to look at him and was surprised to find his face much closer than what I expected. His eyes were darker and he had a look of concentration on his face his other hand started to inch closer to my face.

_What was he doing? _We said we were going to take this slow and making out in front of our friends was definitely not part of the deal. His hand kept inching closer and my breath caught on my throat.

Was everybody else noticing as well? Then I remembered that Alice was telling a story so they probably were too involved listening to notice Edward's movements. For now.

I was beginning to take ragged breaths and my heart was pounding its way out of my chest. _What was wrong with me?_ The guy hadn't even kissed me yet and I was thirty seconds away from hyperventilating in my kitchen.

Edward finally reached my face with his hand and whipped some chips dips that happened to be on the side of my mouth.

_Was the world freaking kidding me? _He was going to just clean my face!

At that moment the lights came back up and apparently my friends happened to notice me at that moment.

"Why are you so flustered Bella?" Alice snickered at me. Five pairs of amused-confused eyes were staring at me.

Before I had the chance to come for an excuse about how I thought that Edward was about to randomly start making out with me the iPod we had been listening to before the power went out starting blasting music from the speakers at full volume.

And of course the song we had been singing when we were on full silly-party-mode on was the one that came on. Joan Jett's _Bad Reputation_ made its appearance on our house.

They guys were shaking their head at us and we were quick to defend our songs.

"Don't mock the _black hearts_ guys" Alice chided.

"Let's see what else you have in here" Jasper said and made his way to the iPod, after scrolling throw it a bit he finally found something "Aha! This _is_ music!"

The familiar guitar notes blasted throw the speakers and by the time the lead singer started singing the six of us were dancing and singing along to the lyrics of the song.

"_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease_

_Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed _

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here every day  
Ya learn to live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed_

_And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!  
_

_You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!"_

The song came to an end and we were having a hard time controlling our insane laugher.

"Who's iPod is that?" Edward asked between fits of laugher.

"Um… mine" I admitted "It's the only Guns n' Roses song that I have though"

"Well it is a great song" Emmett said while removing an errant tear that had appeared due to our laugh.

"Well then" Edward said and came to put his arm around my shoulders "that's definitely another thing I like about you" he said looking into my eyes. And cue the blush.

"If any of you tell anybody that I know the lyrics to that song I'll have to kill you" Alice said "I have a reputation to maintain" she said with a straight face and we all burst out laughing again. Alice was more of a girly music type, but Rose had introduces us to that specific song and we were hooked on it.

"Well since the power is back I suggest we head back and see what we can do to salvage our apartment" Jasper said.

"Need any help?" Alice asked him.

"Sure it'll be great if your girls came. If you want, that is"

We agreed and were making our way downstairs when we saw one of the employees sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry guys no one goes in or out. Management orders" he said.

"Why?" Edward asked. And the boy pointed downwards and sure enough it was flooded about a foot.

"Management is trying to keep the damage to the minimum so if you down you won't be able to go back up. We're trying to keep the upper floors as clean as possible. Sorry" he was clearly done with the conversation and went back to read whatever car magazine he had been reading.

"Guess you're stuck with us then?" I said.

"It seems" Edward said "If you girls don't mind"

"We don't mind" Alice and me said at the same time a little too loud.

Rosalie laughed at us and said "You two have it bad"

I blushed but looked up when I fell Edward nudge me. "Race you upstairs?" he said with a crooked grin.

I pretended to ponder it and then took off without warning. Rosalie was ahead of me but apart from her the rest of the group followed after me.

All laughing and tripping over ourselves on the narrow stairs. We finally made it into the apartment and were lying on the foyer laughing our asses off.

This was bound to be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N: so... how was it? good? bad? _nailed it_? lol **

**please let me know :)**


	4. How Long

A/N: sorry for the really late update! I just got caught up but here it is :)

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Once the power was back we had more things to do with the guys, because there only so much chick chat that a boy can stand. They don't get why we can talk for hours about nothing and yet feel like we've solved the entire mystery of life.

We watched TV, left the iPod on shuffle and played a little of the few videogames we had.

Alice and I had a Wii console, but we had very few games, especially since I did most of the playing and Alice went shopping instead.

Right now we were playing Mario Kart and to my surprise I had managed to leave behind all of my friends by a good lap. Everyone but Emmett, who kept trying to beat me on the last half lap that we were currently playing.

"You are so going to lose Swan!" he yelled.

"Not a chance Emmett" I said "I'm a pro on this game and you better get ready to eat my dust!"

"Girls don't do video games, so it's only natural that I win"

At the last statement Edward reached over and Gibbs slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Emmett yelled "What was that for?"

"Girls sure do video games!" I yelled before Edward could respond and while trying to get past the gigantic carnivorous flower that was trying to eat me on the video game.

"We'll see about that…" Emmett murmured.

I could see the finish line ahead of me but Emmett was right beside me and we were trying our hardest to win this game. No way was I going to let him beat me on my own house!

Just when Emmett got pass me and I let out a strangled "NO!" a random red shell appeared and hit Emmett square in the back. I laughed and of course beat him to the finish line and won the silly game.

"Where on earth did that came from?" Emmett yelled "I was about to win!"

We all turned to see Rosalie laughing like crazy on the end of the couch, she still had her control in her hands and her little manicured finger on the button you use to shoot the little red shells—just like the one that hit Emmett. I hadn't even noticed that she had gotten so close!

"You!" Emmett accused and pointed a finger at her "You cost me the game"

We just laughed at Emmett; he could be such a five year old sometimes. I had laughed so hard this whole night that my jaw was staring to hurt.

"I don't want to play this anymore" Emmett whined "What else can we do?"

"I'm tired" Alice yawned "It's already 3:00 AM and we haven't gotten any sleep"

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked "We'll be all asleep by the end of it anyways."

All of them agreed and Jasper went to pick a movie with Alice while Rose and I went to get some blankets and pillows. When we got back with our arms loaded I saw Emmett and Edward lifting the coffee table and moving it to the side. It was probably for the best since there was no way we could all fit comfortably if we all shared the furniture.

Alice was trying to convince Jasper that Titanic was the perfect pick for the night, but since we weren't probably even going to make it till the end of the movie, why bother? We ended up putting a copy of Disney's The Lion King and settled in to watch it.

Rose curled up on the sofa; Alice and Jasper settled for the comfy carpet that used to have the coffee table placed on it; Emmett sprawled on the futon and that left the couch for Edward and me.

Alice turned the lights down and got back to her place next to Jasper and we hit play on the movie.

When the movie was about half hour in my head started to fall and I would wake up startled every single time.

This was beginning to get annoying; I couldn't just rest my head on the arm rest because I'm sure that if I did I would start kicking and hogging the couch to myself. A habit I know I have because I wake up every morning to find myself sprawled all over the place on my bed and I can't do that to Edward, he would end up either on top of Alice and Jasper or by the door.

Edward seemed to sense my discomfort and pulled on sleeve to get my attention. He slowly put his arm around my shoulders and gently pulled me towards him, he gave me a looked that clearly read _is this ok? _I could only smile and rest my head on his chest.

The warmth was amazing and it didn't take me long to fall asleep with Edward rubbing my back.

**Edward's POV**

I had just woken up but didn't dare open my eyes and leave the most comfortable night of sleep that I've had in a long time. Why was I this comfortable? Wasn't there a storm outside?

I reluctantly opened my eyes and what I found surprised me to no end. I was completely laying down on the couch with my back squished between the back of the couch and Bella—who was facing me with her arms on my chest and a still asleep peaceful expression on her beautiful face. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and it flowed freely down her back and on her face. My eyes continued downward from her face and I was again shocked—my arm was tightly draped around her waist, both holding her to me and keeping her from falling backwards of the couch.

I stretched my neck to see if we were the only ones still in here, or if the rest of our friends were asleep.

Alice and Jasper were in a similar position to ours but they weren't as close as us, since they had more space. Only they looked like they were spooning with each other, I internally rolled my eyes—Jasper had it bad. Rosalie was curled of on the sofa with one arm and leg tangling of the side and Emmett was face down on the futon.

I was desperate to go back to the best sleep of my life so settled back down and tightened my grip on Bella. I closed my eyes and went back to the land of the dreaming.

**Bella's POV**

I was awaken by stiffed laughter and quiet murmurs. I slowly opened my eyes and found an asleep Edward facing and holding me. I blushed like mad and flung myself backwards trying to get more space. How the hell did we end up on that position?

As I felt that I was about to fall of the couch for pushing myself from Edward, his eyes shot opened and tried to stop me from falling to the ground but it was too late and since he didn't let go of me to save himself he ended up being pulled along with me. He wrapped his whole arms around my back to ease the blow of the fall I was about to complete.

We landed we big _thud_ and my friends lost it. They were rolling on the floor laughing at us.

I looked up and was met with a pair of dazzling green eyes—Edward was on top of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Eddikins!" Emmett yelled before I could answer "On top of Bella so soon?"

I blushed and I swear I saw a light pink grace Edward's cheeks but he rolled off of me and landed next to me.

"You guys were so cute asleep" Alice gushed.

"Dude, really?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Jasper" Edward shot him and Alice and knowing look. What did he know that I didn't? "I happened to wake up a little bit earlier saw that everybody was still asleep and went back to it myself." He turned to wink at me.

_He what?_ He saw us like we were and decided to just continue with it? Well as much I hate to admit it, if I were to be the one to wake up I'm sure I'd stayed in place and claim surprise in the morning.

But wait, if he saw the rest of the group including Alice and Jasper so that only means…

"You were together when you woke up!" I accused.

Alice blushed and Jasper had the decency of looking short for words. Ha! I'm glad Edward saw them.

Rosalie and Emmett were of course laughing their heads off.

"Dude! You two are so screwed!" Emmett laugher echoed from the walls.

"It took you girls long enough" Rosalie said also between fits of laughter.

At that point it seemed like the four of us found every detail in the apartment very interesting because we wouldn't meet each other's eyes.

"Ok you had your fun" Edward said and got up "I'm hungry anyone up for breakfast?"

"I am" I said and Edward offered me his hand to help me get up, which I gladly took. "You guys want anything?" I added looking to the rest of the group.

"Whatever you two are making is fine with me" Alice said and we got a chorus of agreements.

Once in the kitchen we decided to make French toast. I was dipping the bread in the eggs, milk and cinnamon mix while Edward cooked them. We had been working in comfortable silence until Edward spoke.

"You know… the only reason I didn't say anything back there is because I know it would've made you uncomfortable, but… I really woke up; I wasn't making anything up"

"So you saw _us_ and left it like that" I said.

"Yes"

"Why?" wasn't that supposed to be awkward?

"Because I didn't mind, I actually liked it a lot" he said with a crooked grin.

"But didn't we say that we would take things slow this time?" I said, even if wakening up in his arms was one of the best things in the world.

"Oh… no Bella!" he dropped what he was doing to turn and look at me directly; he took both of my hands in his. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I liked it and maybe someday, a day that will not be today or tomorrow, but someday…maybe we'll want that again and I just wanted you to know that I do want that."

I didn't know what to say and I'm guessing that my silence was making him nervous. The truth is that I was elated. I did want that, not today but I did want to be with Edward for real, I wanted to know that he was mine and I was hers and nobody could change that.

Edward broke me from my inner monolog and started apologizing "Bella, I'm sorry I'm coming too strong aren't I? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable the last thing I want is to complicate things between us, if there's even an us but—"

I cut him up by running to him and draping my arms around his waist; I placed my head on his chest and gave him a good hug. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening but he eventually hugged me back; he placed his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry" he said one last time.

"I'm not" I said "You just surprised me, but the truth is that you have no idea how much I want that to. Maybe not today per se, but someday it would make me really happy."

"For now this is good" he said and gave me a little squish "Scratch that. This is perfect."

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth. The simple touch was enough to have my heart swelling.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me come back to the present. I turned and saw a smiling Alice with Jasper by her side.

"We'll take over in here" Alice said simply and went to the neglected pan in the stove. Jasper went and took over my forgotten task. "You two looked cute enough to spare you the witty comments" she laughed.

Edward took my hand and led me to the living room once again. Only Emmett was there and he told us that Rosalie went to take a shower. We sat on the couch and Edward immediately put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could definitely get used to this.

We had been talking with Emmett for about five minutes, still waiting for breakfast to be ready when a piercing scream came from the bathroom. _Rose_.

"Rose I'm coming in!" I yelled and opened the door.

Rosalie was covered in a towel, dripping wet and on top of the toilet seat. "Explain thet to me!" she said and pointed to the tub, where sure enough some bugs were attached to the walls "Why do you have does in here!"

"Rosalie they probably came from the drain last night, they're here because of the storm"

"They could've bitten me while I was in there" Rosalie had a big fear of any bug; she would scream until someone took it out or killed it.

"Ok Rosalie, go to my room and get changed I'll have the guys take them out"

Rose huffed but left never the less. Emmett and Edward were the poor ones that had to collect every bug in the bathroom and go throw them outside of the apartment down the hall and to the stairs.

We ate breakfast and after Jasper said that it would be a good idea to watch the news to see how was everything coming along with the storm. We all watched and found out that the water was going to get cut today at some point; half of the city didn't have any water right now. So we all went to fill whatever big object that could collect clean water. We left them in the kitchen and in the bathrooms, ready to be used in case we also lost the water.

The news also said that the storm still had at least two more days until everything was clear and that meant two more days living with the guys.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to get out something because it was really late with the update.**

**I'll post the next chapter by saturday I promise LOL**

**please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	5. What's Wrong Rose?

**A/N: I corrected my mistakes from the last chapter, and I have to say I'm sorry because there were A LOT! **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

So we had another forty eight hours to spend with the guys in our apartment, the water got cut about an hour ago, and we were officially bored out of our minds.

We had ate lunch in the living room while watching some movies, played some card and board games, we even did our nails—much to the annoyance of the boys for not having something to do themselves.—and used the karaoke machine Alice had.

"I'm bored" Emmett said for the hundred time.

"We know" Rosalie snapped at him "We all have been locked in here as well in case you haven't noticed"

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked her "I haven't done anything to you, yet you keep being angry at me for not apparent reason!"

"Well you were the one who tried to swat me with that hockey stick when you got here" Rosalie said and stood up.

"Only because you were hitting me with the damn broom!" Emmett stood up as well.

"Whatever" Rosalie said and turned to leave the room.

The rest of us were shocked to silence due to their little display. Something was up with Rosalie. I turned to look at Alice and she nodded at me.

"Sorry" Emmett murmured and sat back down.

Alice stood up and I did too. Edward grabbed my wrist just as I was about to leave and gave me a questioning look.

"It's ok, we just need to talk to Rose" I said and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and nodded at me, releasing me.

Alice and I went to look for her and found her on Alice's bedroom sitting on the bed fuming.

"If you came here to defend the friend of your new boyfriends I don't want to hear it" Rosalie said.

"We didn't come here to defend anyone" I said

"We just want to know if you have something you want to talk us about" Alice said.

We sat on the bed at both of Rosalie's sides, expecting her to break and tell us what was bothering her. But she kept silent.

"Rose…"I said "Please, we're your friends"

"Yes Rosie, tell us what's wrong" Alice pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong with me" Rose spat "_He_ is the one with the problem, _he_ is the one who thinks he's all mighty,_ he_ is the one with the fed up ego, _he_ is the one that acts like a child when there's a hurricane outside, _he_ is the one that thinks he's so cute with his dimples and curly brown hair, _he _is the one who doesn't even live in this building…"

Rosalie had left the bed and was now pacing in front of it, pulling at her hair and glaring at the door.

"Rose you don't live here either" Alice pointed out.

"That's beside the point" Rosalie said "I just don't like having to be with him when you two are making goo goo eyes at the other guys."

"Rose you can't be mad at us for liking them" I said "I don't know about Jasper, but Edward is a really great guy and I like him a lot"

"And Jasper is so nice and sweet to me, please don't make us chose between them and you" Alice said.

"You know I wouldn't do that" Rosalie said, finally calming down. "But promise to not forget that I'm still in the room. This was supposed to be an only girl's weekend, remember?"

"Ok Rose" I said.

Alice smiled and yelled "Group hug!"

We laughed but did so anyway. It felt good to have everything cleared out with Rosalie, I just wished that she would give Emmett a chance; he seemed to be a really nice guy as well.

We exited the room and went back to the guys.

**Edward's POV (from the moment the girls left)**

"Dude, what is your deal?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Don't look at me; she is the one who keeps starting it!" Emmett defended himself.

"Look we have to be here for another two days so we might as well try to get along with everybody" I said while giving a pointed look at Emmett.

"Sure" he answered sarcastically "You and Jasper already got the girls you had been drooling for the last couple of weeks. What about me?"

"You're so full of it" Jasper chuckled "who was the one that noticed '_a hot blond just past me on the lobby_' and then couldn't stop talking about how to get to know her while you were here, huh?"

"That was before I saw how much undeserved hatred she has towards me" Emmett sighed "Anyways, you're right, I'll try to get along with her better for the sake of the next few days."

At that moment the girls came back to the room, all looking better and happier. It was funny how girls could just talk about thing and get everything sorted out—girls were weird.

**Bella's POV**

Since we promised to try and get Rosalie more involved, we couldn't just go back and sit like we were—Alice practically on Jasper's lap and me snuggling with Edward—so Alice went to sit on the couch that Edward was, and pulled Rose with her.

Jasper and Edward had questioning looks on their faces. Alice threw a wink at Jasper and he relaxed back on the sofa.

"I'm thirsty; do you guys want some ice tea?" I had a chorus of agreements "Edward can you help me with the glasses?"

"Of course" he said and got up.

Once we entered the kitchen he smirked at me.

"Was it that obvious?" I said.

"No, but I can read people very easily" he answered. "What's going on?"

So I told him that we were going to get Rosalie more involved. I didn't say why nor did I share with him what Rosalie thought of Emmett. My friend deserved her privacy.

Edward agreed and helped me pour six glasses, place them on a tray and take them back to our friends.

We made sure the conversation will keep both Rosalie and Emmett in it, avoiding the couple themes that could make them uncomfortable.

The afternoon passes smoothly and we found ourselves eating some left over's for dinner, since we had no water to cook or clean after it.

We ate and laughed and finally it was nighttime again, which brought us to the awkward topic of bedrooms.

In no way Alice and I were ready to share a bed with the guys and being the gentlemen that they were they didn't brought it up either.

Alice and Rosalie were staying in Alice's room; I'd be staying in mine and the boys will share the living room.

Even if the couch could be pulled out and made into a bed for two, they agreed between themselves that they didn't want to share a bed with another man—guys could be so dense sometimes—and so they took the couch out of the sofa but folded the couch again. So Edward got the couch for the second night in a row, Emmett went back to the futon and Jasper slept in the floor again, but this time he had the mattress from the pull out bed.

Alice and Rose were already on their room and Emmett and Jasper were also tucked into bed already. I was just finishing brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed.

I finished and turned the knob to get out of the bathroom, but just as I turned the light of and opened the door I bumped into something hard and warm. Edward, he grabbed me to prevent me stumbling to the floor.

"Oops, sorry" I mumbled.

"It's ok" he said. He still hadn't removed his arms from around and I could just barely see his face from the dim light that came from the window in at the end of the hall.

"Bella I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here with you" he said "You didn't even know us and you still helped us."

"It was no problem" I said "I'm glad you're here"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really" I whispered, afraid that if I talked too loudly this moment will disappear.

"Bella" he whispered and started to lean down, I closed my eyes in anticipation for his lips and was not disappointed.

This kiss was different from the first one, this one was softer and sweater. Just him pressing his lips to mine and hugging my waist while I looped my arms around his neck. I could feel his smile against my lips and both pulled apart at the same time. I'm sure I had the same goofy grin that he had plastered on his face. He grabbed me again and pulled me into a big hug.

"Sorry, I know we said we would wait" he whispered "I just couldn't resist"

I giggled and turned to see him "Don't worry, it's not like we had a full make out session in the hall" as soon as the words left my mouth I blushed and looked down, but when Edward started laughing I had to laugh as well. Talk about awkward.

"May I escort you to your door?" he said and offered me his arm.

"Why yes, you may" I said "And people said that chivalry is dead"

He chuckled and escorted me to my door that happened to be a very long 10 ft. from the bathroom. Once we reached the door. I turned and thank Edward for 'escorting me'. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

He then dropped it and turned around to start leaving but I called his name and he turned back towards me. I just smiled and when he thought that I was about to go into my room I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

That seemed to stun him but before he could do or say anything I just laughed and said a quick goodnight, shutting the door behind me. Let him think of that for the night.

I ran to my bed and flung myself onto it. I fell asleep thinking of copper and emeralds.

* * *

**A/N: Ok what do you think? Did you liked it or not?**

**P.S. Im co-writting a story called Abstinence makes the heart grown fonder! with XRIPXKiaSofiaAlfieEmzXMWAHX and the story is on her profile! so go check it out! **

**Please REVIEW**


	6. Naps

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up startled by a big round thunder. I flinched at the sound and dove deeper into the blankets. I turned my head to check the time on the clock that rested on top of my night stand. _**5:00 AM **_was written in big red numbers.

I tried to go back to sleep but it seemed that the storm had picked up again and the constant lightning brighten up my entire room just to be quickly followed by loud thunder.

I sighed and decided to might as well get up now.

I grabbed some shorts and a tank top for the day and went to the bath room to 'bathe'. Let me tell you something, when you don't have running water bathing is quite uncomfortable. We had to use the water that we collected. You basically stand on the shower and then use a damp small towel to get wet, and then you use the soap and rinse. The hair was more difficult. I hated having a greasy head so I couldn't just put it on a bun and forget about it. I was one of those girls that wash their hair daily, I couldn't deal with the every other day rule. So I had to grab a cup, fill it with water—which was really cold— and then pour it onto my head. I finally managed to get clean after a taking a couple more minutes than usually.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

I was surprised to find the hallway light on as I exited the bathroom. I heard voices that seemed to be coming from the living room and so I made my way towards it.

Apparently I wasn't the only one that got waken up by the storm. Everybody was up and talking in there. The girls were still wearing their pajamas and the boys were still using the same jeans and t-shirts they were using when they got here the night before yesterday.

"We thought you were asleep" Alice told me as I entered the room.

"No, I got up about half an hour ago but went to take a bath" I explained.

I went to seat on the floor next to Rosalie and she smiled, appreciating that I was still keeping my side of the whole _'let's not forget Rose' _thing.

"Is the water back?" Rosalie asked me with a hopeful look.

"Nope" I said popping the P. "You have to do it the way I showed you yesterday. Sorry"

"God, I hate not having water" she said and Alice nodded.

"What about you guys?" Alice asked "It has to be uncomfortable using those clothes for the third day in a row"

"Thanks for rubbing it in" Jasper teased and then laughed "Yes, actually there's little I wouldn't do for a fresh set of clothes but management still has someone making sure that no one goes up or down"

"That has to suck" I said "I couldn't stand using the same clothes for more than one day"

I was truly obsessed when it came to my own personal hygiene. It was like I wasn't comfortable on my own skin if I was dirty, I felt like I smelled badly even if I didn't. It was all pretty ironic considering I didn't mind other people being that dirty.

"Don't tell me your one of those girls that freaks about not repeating clothes to often" Emmett told me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all" I chuckled "It's just that I like to feel clean and fresh"

"Me too, and I can't stand this anymore" Alice said standing up "I'm going to take a shower… well not a shower but you know what I mean. Even if I hate doing it like that"

"It helps if you just go and do it quickly" I told her "there's no use in try to do it slowly, you'll just be cold for longer."

"Ok, thanks" Alice said and left the room.

**

* * *

**

"So what do you want to do today" Edward asked as we were eating breakfast in the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

"I don't know" Rosalie said "Who knew that being stuck in here could be so boring"

"Well I think I'm speaking for all the boys when I say that we are having a good time in here even if the circumstances are not the best" Jasper told us.

"Yeah, thanks for taking us in" Emmett added "I don't know what I would've done with these two the whole weekend."

We girls laughed and Jasper and Edward playfully punched Emmett in the arm. I caught Edward's eye and he winked at me.

We again moved to the living room and absentmindedly spend the next couple of hours of the morning just talking and enjoying the time we were in here. We were getting to know each other pretty well considering that talking was almost all we did. The storm outside seemed to settle a little but it was still coming down hard on top of the city.

"How about another Mario Kart game?" Emmett suggested. "This time I'm sure I'm going to wipe you guys out"

"You're on" I laughed.

This time we played with teams. The boys against the girls, and much to my and Rosalie's annoyance the boys won two out of three games. I blame it on Alice's constant distractions; she needed to stop making goo goo eyes at Jasper when we're playing!

I may have been pouting a little and when Edward noticed he started to laugh.

"Oh, come on" he chuckled "You're not really angry, are you?"

I just continued to pout until Edward leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. That definitely changed the pout for a smile. I went to snuggle to his side and he draped his arm over my back.

"Better?" he asked me and I nodded my head at him.

"Ok, enough with the PDA!" Emmett said and I just threw him an ugly look before I laughed.

We decided to watch a little of the news and apparently the city was getting it pretty bad. A lot of houses were getting water coming in and the streets were covered on trees, mud and small rivers were forming over them.

We were getting it easy compared to the rest of the city.

"Poor people" Alice commented to the view of a couple of owners of houses that got the whole first floor filled with water. Which meant ruined electro domestics, furniture and whatever they had on that floor. "We have to help somehow when this is over"

"We can collect food and water to get to them" I said.

"They usually also need some cash" Jasper pointed out "I'm sure that we can get some for all of those people if we try when we get able to transit. While the storm is still hitting there's not much we can do"

I nodded and we fell back in silence while we watched the rest of the news.

I must have fallen asleep—after all I did wake up early today so a nap sounded really good—because the next I remembered was being carried by Edward towards my room. He set me down on top of my bed. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he was about to leave.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me in return.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to take a nap with me" I whispered and looked down while I blushed. We were only going to sleep, but sharing a bed was still a big deal to me.

Edward lifted my shin and grinned down at me. I heard as he kicked his shoes off and then felt the bed shift under me as he settled in himself.

I turned on my side and looked at him, who was on the same position as me.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"Ok…" I answered, unsure of what he was talking about.

He gently pushed me onto my back and then rolled me so that my back was to him, then he pulled me backwards and met me half way. My back pressed to his chest. He put his arm around my waist.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

I turned my head towards him at the same time that I intertwined my hand with his. "This is perfect" I whispered and then settled back down.

I felt him kiss the top of my head—see washing it was a good idea—and then he relaxed behind me.

We both fell asleep soon after that and I for one think that this nap should be on the hall of fame for the most peaceful, sweet, amazing nap of all times.

**Alice's POV**

After Edward took Bella to her room and didn't come back I assumed that he stayed to accompany her.

Apparently Jasper hadn't slept very well the night before and I noticed that he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Jazz, do you want to take a nap or something" I told him "You look pretty tired"

"I'm fine, thanks love" he said. I didn't miss that my heart missed a beat when he called me love in such a casual way.

"Are you sure?" I pressed "You can borrow my bed for a few hours, as long as you give it back at night for me and Rose, then you can have it now"

"Ok, thanks" he said, stood up and made his way to the hallway that connected to the bedrooms. He then turned around and looked at me "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" what was he talking about?

"I'm not taking your bed just like that" he grinned "You're coming with me"

I turned to Rosalie; I didn't want to leave her here alone with Emmett if she didn't want to. She smiled at me and mouthed a 'go' to me. I gave her a quick hug and went to take the hand that Jasper was offering me.

We went to my room and fell asleep right away.

**Rosalie's POV**

Even if I didn't want to be left here I wasn't going to deny my two best friends time with the guys they liked.

"Sorry you get to be stuck with me" Emmett told me.

I sighed and shook my head "No, _I'm_ sorry." I said "I been acting like a bitch towards you and you don't deserve it. Let's just start over, please"

Emmett looked shocked but smiled and nodded.

We kept to ourselves as we continued watching the news. They were currently listing the names of places that had not survived the storm. Showing mountains of the rubbish that was left of said buildings. It was all pretty depressing; seeing how people were losing everything they had in their homes. I just prayed they had some kind of insurance.

Emmett had passed out on the couch about five minutes ago.

I was starting to fell asleep myself when a familiar looking neighborhood came to the screen; I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes, trying to make sense of whatever they were saying about the place.

"_Like I was telling you Stewart." _The lady said "_This is another one of the buildings that couldn't stand the force of the storm. It fell apart about two hours ago, but thankfully all of the people that lived here were evacuated three days ago because it was suspected that this could happen."_

"_Amanda, can you repeat the address" _the man that I suppose was Stewart said "_So that the people that live in those buildings know for sure if it's their own or not."_

"_Of course!" _Amanda said "_The address of this location is…."_

She went on to tell the address and but I didn't hear her over the noise of my own sobs. I didn't need the address to know that that was my building; I recognized the blue fence in that now laid on the ground, the smashed swing set that the kids used to play on, all those little details registered before than anything else.

I had to do something! I put on my shoes and grabbed my rain coat, my keys and ran to the door in a hurry.

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the front door being slammed shut.

I looked around and saw that both of the girls' bedroom doors were still closed, but Rosalie was no longer here with me.

"Rosalie?" I called but there was no answer.

Then the image on the TV caught my eye, they were repeating the address to some building that had fallen down. "Shit!"

Rosalie had left after she saw that. Only God knows why she would do something that foolish but there was no way that she was going to make it. The streets were flooded she would get stuck or pulled by the stream.

"Shit, shit, shit!" why did she do that?

After scribbling a quick note to let the guys know where I was I grabbed my Jeep keys and left after Rosalie.

I just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? a lot of you were asking me about Rosalie and Emmett so there you go... even if it's just a little bit of them :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you though!**


	7. Red Lipstick

**AN at the end!**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV (from the moment she left the apartment)**

I slammed the door behind me and started to run down the hallways and then the stairs that will take me to the first floor. I had to do something; I couldn't just sit there and pretend that nothing had happened.

As I was reaching the bottom steps the guy that told us we couldn't go downstairs looked up. He was sitting, resting his back against the wall, with his legs on top of a step.

"No one can leave" he repeated looking annoyed.

I just jumped over him as I reached that step and landed on the lobby of the building—getting the bottom part of my jeans soaked due to the water—and kept running out of there.

I vaguely heard a "Hey!" from the guy but I ignored it and kept running. I could do this. I _had_ to do this.

Going through the heavy rain I got to my car and got inside. Once inside I started it and slammed the pedal—leaving my friends behind and going to the unknown.

The streets were a mess, full of trees and mud. The rain wasn't any better—having the wipers at full force I could barely see through the windshield—but I kept going through the flooded streets.

I drove and drove and drove until I hit something that I couldn't see and suddenly my car wouldn't go forward any more. God, this could not be happening! I tried but it seemed that the back wheels will just rotate in place but not move.

"Shit!" I yelled in frustration and slammed my hands against the steering wheel. Now what was I going to do?

I reached for my phone that was on the passenger seat but couldn't use it because I was not getting any bars.

Now I was seriously stuck. This sucked. My home was destroyed, I was alone out here—which was probably my fault—I didn't have any way to reach my friends or call for help and to top it all up the rain was picking up, _again_.

I had to do something, but what? After a couple of minutes I started to panic and then I saw it. Sitting on one of the shelves in the dashboard.

_A red lipstick._

**Bella's POV (from the memento Rosalie left the apartment)**

_BANG!_

I was rudely awakened by a sound coming from outside my closed door. What was that?

I was about to stand up to see what that noise had been until I realized that I was currently spooning with Edward and apparently my sifting had woke him up.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with heavy, barely awake. _He looked so cute!_

"Did you hear that?" I asked him. I sure I heard a door being slammed but that didn't make any sense; we were supposed to be locked up in here until management cleaned the lobby and first floor.

"I didn't hear anything" he murmured "Let's go back to sleep, Ok?" he said and pulled me tighter against his chest. Maybe I did imagine the whole thing, or maybe I dreamt it. I sighed and settled myself back to one of the most comfortable places known to man—Edward's arms.

Just as I was about to doze off again, I heard another _SLAM._ And this time I was sure that I wasn't imagining things.

"Edward," I nudged him "you have to have heard that!"

He shifted but opened his eyes never the less. He looked around a bit, maybe trying to figure out what was all that about.

"You're right" he agreed "It sounded like a door. But who would go out right now?"

"Or maybe someone came in…" I suggested and cringed at the idea. What if someone was breaking in! We would all die; I mean I'm sure the boys will try to defend us, but what if they had a gun?

Edward must have seen the look of horror on my face because he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. I'm sure no one has come in here, and even if they did who would go against Emmett?" he laughed.

"You're right, but let's go see what's going on out there" I said and stood up from the bed. Edward however stopped me before I opened the door and spun me around.

"I really enjoyed that nap" he smiled at me "Thank you for inviting me to join you"

"You have nothing to thank me for, I enjoyed it as well" I answered.

We left the room and went into the living room expecting to see the rest of our group, but it was empty.

"That's weird" Edward noted.

I went into the hallway to look in Alice's room and found the door closed so that meant she and Jasper were probably there alone. So, where were Rosalie and Emmett?

"Bella!" Edward yelled from the kitchen and I ran to see what was going on. "This was on the table; it's Emmett's handwriting" he handed me a scrap of paper with messy handwriting on it.

_Our building fell down and Rosalie ran out_

_in hopes of doing something I guess._

_I went after her. Don't worry I'll get her back._

_-Em_

"She what? And Emmett let her go?" I asked, glaring at the piece of paper in my hands.

"Love, you don't know that" Edward told me "He went after her after all so she should be fine, Emmett has a Jeep so he can make his way through the storm"

"Are you kidding me?" I panicked "Edward, there's a freaking hurricane out there it's not just some drizzle that can be taken lightly!"

Edward was about to say something but I spun and ran to Alice's room. She needed to know. I banged on the door two times before yelling "I'm coming in, whether you're decent or not!" and opened the door.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to try and get some sense into Bella when she turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm coming in, whether you're decent or not!" I heard her scream from the hallway. I could only assume she was talking to Jasper and Alice. I knew Jasper well enough to know he wouldn't not be 'decent'—as Bella put it—this early with Alice; after all he was the perfect southern gentleman. But I still could be wrong so I ran after Bella in hopes of stopping her and actually waiting for our friends instead of busting into Alice's room.

However I was too late, just as I was rounding the corner I saw Bella open the door and step inside of the bedroom. I sprinted to get there as well as soon as possible in case I needed to remove her from there.

Jasper and Alice were both sitting on the bed facing each other.

"Oh." Bella said and shrugged "Alice you have to come!"

"Why what happened?" Alice asked Bella.

"Rosalie's building fell because of the storm and—" Bella started but was interrupted by Alice.

"What? Where is she now?" Alice stood up from the bed "Rosalie!" she called.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! She left!" Bella said "We don't know anything; she could be hurt or something!"

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time.

"He left us a note saying he left after her to go and get her back" I explained.

"What are we going to do?" Alice said with a worried expression.

"We are going to get them back of course!" Bella yelled and my eyes just about bugged out of their sockets.

"You can't be serious" I said.

"Of course I am!" Bella said and ran out the room. I saw that Alice and Jasper were on the same page as me because they were looking at the door shocked.

I ran after Bella and caught her from behind by the waist just as she was reaching the front door of her apartment.

"Edward, let me go" she whined and struggled to get free of my hold on her "We have to do something!"

"I'm not letting you go out there" I told her with a serious face. "It's dangerous"

"Edward, I'm serious. Let. Me. Go. NOW!" I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want her to go; it would be stupid and reckless to go out right now. But I wasn't going to use my force to hold her if she didn't wanted me to do it. Thankfully I was saved of making a decision as Alice ran into the foyer with Jasper trailing behind.

"Bella, wait!" Alice said. "If you go out there it wouldn't help them at all and you could get harmed in the process"

"She's right" Jasper backed her up "We don't even know where they are of how far are they, it wouldn't be useful for us to try and follow them"

Bella looked like she was processing everything that we were telling her and then she fell limp in my arms and started to cry. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the living room. I sat down on the couch with her in my lap and she just shifted so that she was now sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be OK" I told her as I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm just so worried that something may happen to her." She said.

"I'm sure Emmett will take care of her, he'll find her" Alice said "I just know he will"

"Bella, the Jeep Emmett has will get through it" Jasper piped in "Try to relax"

I let Bella finish letting it all out on my shoulder; all the while rubbing her back and her arms. I hated seeing her like this, all broken and sad. It made me want to prevent that at all costs.

After a while she calmed down and sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to me.

"Don't be" I said as I removed some of the tears that were still on her cheeks with my thumb. "You're just worried for your friend"

"_Friends_" she told me "I'm also worried for Emmett"

"It'll be OK" I assured her one more time. Hoping with all my being that it will be that way.

* * *

**AN: guys, so sorry it took forever but I have a really god excuse... **

**I was planing on updating early last week but I got really bussy getting ready for the new semester (I star classes on monday) and then on thursday I went to visit some family to Houston. I couldn't take my laptop so I got stuck without having how to post something.**

**But there you go! Hope you liked the chapter and I have a treat for you all!**

**If you find out what Rosalie was going to do with a red lipstick and tell me about it in a review... AND you get it righ... you'll receive a little teaser/preview for the next chapter!**

**So go ahead and leave a review ven if you won't make any guess lol**


	8. Sailing The Streets

**First of all I apologize for the suuuuper long wait! You'll have to understand that school has started and it's more difficult to even find time to write anything.**

**So I can't assure you that this next chapter will be great or anything because I just wrote it like crazy just so you could get something and don't give up on this story :) **

**IMPORTANT: ****One of my wonderful readers made a banner for the story and wrote a review for it! So please show some love for the WONDERFULL job! I looooooved the banner! LINKS are on my profile :)**

**Don't You Live Downstairs? **Banner:  (By RileyCalvin)

**Don't You Live Downstairs?** Review: (From 'Get Your Twifict Here!)

**Enjoy,**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

After nearly tackling the little twerp out of my way when he tried to stop me from going into the first floor of the building I ran straight to my Jeep.

What was Rosalie thinking? Running off like that in the middle of the storm. As much as it pained me that our homes were now in the ground there was nothing we could do about it, at least not right now anyway.

I started my Jeep and backed out of the parking lot. _OK I've got this. _I just needed to go in the direction of our building and surely I would find Rosalie, I just hoped that her car was standing up well enough to endure the storm.

The streets were just a big chaos. Water, trees and dirt were mixing into some kind of big mess that made driving all that more difficult—and I was on a 4 wheel drive after all.

After what seemed like ages of going through town I spotted something farther up ahead. It looked like a car but I wasn't sure, upon driving a little closer—having to avoid hitting any of the streams of water that were gathering on the street—I saw that it was indeed a car but it was a green one and it was empty. Rosalie drove a black one so this wasn't her car. I just hoped that the person who got stuck in here was missing because he left the car behind and continued going to a safer place.

This was bad. The storm seemed to continue picking up each minute and the water was starting to rise as well. Puddles turned into steady little rivers that will pull at any small cars that would drive over them.

I had to find Rosalie._ Fast_.

**Rosalie's POV**

_Sigh._

I grabbed my favorite lipstick and was about to figure out how was I going to do this when I felt a little remorse for using it in such way. But desperate situations call for desperate measures.

I would just have to deal with the fact that they were not longer producing this specific shade of red and this was my last one. _What's wrong with me?_ Would I rather die than to waste it? That sure sounds like something I would say in other scenarios but not right now.

I sighed and opened it. I got the tip out enough to be used as a good writing tool. Closing my eyes to take a deep breath I pressed the colorful make up to the windshield, writing _HELP _on big bold letters. What's done it's done I thought as I moved to do the same on the back window of the car.

After writing on both of the big glasses of my car I noticed that I still had just enough to use it one more time on myself if I wished. I smiled, put the lid back on and placed it in my jeans pocket. Maybe not all was lost.

* * *

One would think that while being trapped with nothing to do, time would drag and you'd be bored. Well that person would be very wrong.

Time was passing by incredibly fast. Every so often I would glance at my wrist and check the time, only to get a little more nervous to see that another 20 minutes had passed. I've been here for almost an hour and there no help.

I began to panic just a little bit; I would not allow myself to lose my mind right now. I've been through worst and I am more than able to spend some alone time in the inside of my car. Nothing will get to me, plus I already wrote my message and someone had to see it sooner or later. In the mean time I would just have to wait for my rescue.

However, I did feel a little guilty for leaving my friends without notice and not leaving a message behind. I would call them right now to let them know that I was OK but as you can probably imagine, I'm not getting any bars right now.

Bella would be the one to freak the most, I just know it. But thankfully Alice is there to let her know that everything would turn out all right—that little pixie has a nag for figuring thing out before they even happen—and of course I'm sure Bella's new knight in shining armor will be there to comfort her as well.

The whole situation is strange; I'm usually the one to get guys hitting on me. And then out of nowhere I'm left the fifth wheel on a date that has lasted way too long in my humble opinion. Being trapped on the apartment for days with two new couples does make me wish that I had a steady boyfriend with whom I could spend all that time with. But the steady boyfriend department was long forgotten after the whole cheating scandal with my ex, Royce. He's the reason I stopped seeing men as worth my while for longer than a couple of drinks and dates; if they don't want anything serious then why would I waste my time. _They are all the same._

OK, so maybe Jasper and Edward do seem like nice enough guys, especially if they plan on sticking around my girls. From what I've seen they care about them and even though we are bored out of our minds in that place they haven't tried any kind of move to do a_ certain activity_ that might keep them occupied for a couple of hours. And that right there gains them major points in my book. _They respect them._

But I will still give them _The Talk_ once this hurricane thing is done with. The Talk, of course, is that specific speech you give to the significant other of a close friend of yours, the one when you basically tell them that if you hurt them in any way you will personally kill them…right after you castrate them. It's a good thing that my friends usually pick good guys; otherwise I would have to just hire a hit man already. I actually considered doing something like that to that douche bag James, but Bella had talked me out of it.

_I glance at my watch. Another 20 minutes had passed._

What am I doing here? After thinking this for a while, I think that I may have made a mistake. But I was upset and freaking out and my friends were on their rooms with guys and then there was Emmett… Emmett.

God, I definitely made a mistake. He probably thinks I'm a complete bitch after the way I have acted these days. I'm glad I apologized and he seemed to take it well but there's still that nagging feeling I keep getting. I yelled at him, I accused him of things; I pretty much just took any opportunity to snap at him for things that weren't even worth it.

When I get out of this damn car one of the first things I'm doing is sitting down with him and actually have a peaceful conversation and apologize once more.

_I glance at my watch… another 20 minutes had passed._

I want to get out of here but apparently mother nature has other plans as the storms continues to pour down on top of my already stuck car and I can barely see past my windshield due to the thick curtain of water.

_Thud._

What's that?

_Thud._

Everything jerks a little bit and I feel like the car swaging a little.

_Thuuuud._

I hear a scratching noise and suddenly my car jerks forward and to the side. I stumble in my seat and struggle to figure out what is happening. I press my face to the window and I can barely see the current that's pulling my car. The rain had accumulated so much that a little river was actually formed. And now I'm not only trapped in my car, but I'm also being pulled to God knows where, I don't even know how far I was when I got stuck.

_What am I going to do!_

The somewhat clam Rosalie that was trying not to panic quickly says her goodbyes and leaves room to the full-on-panic-mode Rosalie.

I yell, I trash, and I check my phone and still no bars. But I know nobody can hear me and apparently helps was not as quick as I would like it to be.

_THUD!_

The car stops sailing across the streets and a noise louder than the previous ones make me go back to reality and what I see is something that made me completely lost it. Water… lots and lots of water… as in water reaching the bottom part of the car's windows.

_Water is reaching my windows!_

I don't not what to do, how to get out. I start to frantically look around to see something—anything—that could somehow get me out of here. The sun roof! I reach for my keys and go to start the car. Click. Click. Nothing! The car won't start and there's no other way of getting it open.

I strangled sob escapes my lips as I continue trying to get my car to start. Nothing. Cry. Nothing. Sob. Nothing. Weep. A grumble from the motor and vibrations form the car. YES! I quickly open the sun roof as far as it can go and I'm out of the car in seconds.

Looking around I expected to see somewhere I could at least swim to but I can see past a couple of feet in this rain. Now sitting on top of my car I yell for help but nothing comes. The water keeps rising but not enough to completely flood the car. I think I may have fallen into something full with water and I'm stuck—even if I'm not longer inside my car.

But now I'm soaking wet, cold and desperate to be back at the apartment with my friends and some hot chocolate.

It has been hours from the moment I first got stuck and I realize that if no one has come already then maybe no one will come at all. And just like that the weight of that though, the intensity of the situation, just having lost my home, and possible not seeing my friends again, makes me break down right there and then.

I collapse on my roof top and let my emotions get the better of me. I cry for everything that I have kept bottled up all this time and once I ran out of tears I began to scream for help once again.

Rosalie Hale isn't a quitter and even if I die here, I will not go down without a fight.

**Emmett's POV**

Damn it!

This freaking storm wouldn't let me get anywhere and it had been hours from the time I left the house. I know that by now everyone will be freaking out and I don't have any idea of where the hell Rosalie is.

Let me tell you something, the moment I get to her and drag her ass back to the apartment I'm going to let her have a piece of my mind. And even though I'm mad at her for running like that, and being mad at myself for going after her after all she put me through this past couple of days; at the same time I'm worried like crazy that something might have happened to her.

My Jeep is barely holding up in this hell of a storm and I don't want to think what might have happened to Rose's car. I've seen at least a dozen abandoned cars on my way to wherever I'm going and every time I see one I get more and more frustrated that I can't just find her already.

Suddenly I feel like I hit something and I slow down even more—it's not like I was even going fast in this weather. Looking threw my window I manage to see something in the distance…it looks like the top of a car and with something red on the windows, but it's not tall enough to be an actual car, or is it?

Maybe it fell onto something and that's why I can make out the difference. I see a form collapsing time and time again on the object's top, but what is it?

Then suddenly I hear it. Probably the worst sound I will ever hear in all my life.

A shout out for help—scratch that—a piercing scream that breaks even through the loud storm and I just know it has to be her.

I leave my car in the middle of the street, or at least I think it's the middle of the street, and lounge myself out the Jeep. Of course the water is getting past my knees and I struggle to get to the other car.

"Please! Somebody," I hear again "help me!"

"Rosalie!" I yell back.

* * *

**AN: ok so again a little cliff hanger but I PROMISE to update next weekend after I'm through with this week's exams :)**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter... seriously I would preffer a "THIS SCUCKED" on the review than no review at all!**

**Wish me luck because I have a calculous test tomorrow morning! **

**IMPORTANT: ****One of my wonderful readers made a banner for the story and wrote a review for it! So please show some love for the WONDERFULL job! I looooooved the banner! LINKS are on my profile :)**

**Don't You Live Downstairs? **Banner: (By RileyCalvin)

**Don't You Live Downstairs?** Review: (From 'Get Your Twifict Here!)

**XOXO**


	9. Kissing In The Rain

*GASP*

"She said she'd update in a week, and it only took her two days!"

"AMAZING!"

That's right I just couldn't wait to write this chapter and it provided a nice break form studdying. THANKS for all the good wishes for my calculus exam, now will you please extend that love for my Business Studies and Phisics exam as well? )

**** **IMPORTANT AN: ok just to get things straight, Rose's car was being dragged on the road but it fell onto the side, which is on a lower level than the actual road; making the top of the car a little more at level with the actual road. I know it's weird and hard to explain but in my mind it looks right. Hope you guys have avid imaginations LOL.**

Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for the wonderful support you showed for the last one. It's not that I think it was crap, I'm just not used to writting angst so I had NO IDEA of how it would read. So I'm glad you liked it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Please! Somebody," I yell for what seemed the thousand time "help me!"

And finally, after all the screaming and fighting to keep myself up in the strong rain, I hear someone calling back.

"Rosalie!" I hear him yell.

I see the bulge of what I think is the person crazy enough to come out in this weather, but he's moving in another direction, not knowing where the calls are coming from.

I take a deep breath and try to manage to get another shout out but my throat is sore after being in the cold for so long. But I said I wouldn't give up, no matter what—better lost my voice than my life after all. I struggle to get up and once on all fours, since that's the best I can do at this point, I call again.

"Help, over here!" it's like the wind is knocked out of me because I fall once again and I start to sob again, hoping that this all over soon.

I see him change direction and now, finally, someone's moving closer to where I am. He stops for a second as if gazing in my direction and I think once he knew for sure that I was in that line of course he came running straight to where I was—well as fast as you can with more than two feet of water at your feet and rain that seems to be determined to crush you under it.

"Rose!" I hear again in this time I think—no, I know—who it belong to. It's not just any man, it's Emmett.

Emmet… why would he come after me? He of all people, of all the other ones that could have come, I was a royal pain in the ass and yet he came; and probably he will be the reason I make it out of here without drowning.

But it can't be him. I'm sure I'm just imagining things after all the time I spent thinking about him in my car. My mind is just playing me.

Not a single one of my friends came after me, and I don't blame them at all. It's dangerous and they would just have gotten hurt in the process. They are probably worried sick right now, and it's my entire fault. Just the thought of it makes me cry harder and stronger, but it will all be over soon.

"Dammit Rose!" the person that can't be Emmett yells "I can't see a thing. Where are you?"

My mind is trying to cope with the idea that he might have come, but it still doesn't make any sense to me. "Emmett?" I manage to say loud enough for him to hear and he finally run-swims the rest of the way, blindly searching with his arms to feel the car.

He finally is close enough to see and his face is the one of pure concern.

**Emmett's POV**

After reaching the car, what I see just finishes breaking my heart. First it was the scream and now the picture in front of me is not one I would wish to anyone.

Rose is crumpled on top of the car, sobbing into her arm. When she looks at me, her eyes hold nothing but shock and sadness. Was she shocked that I came? Surprised I'd understand, but shock.

I jump the barely there gap and get on top of the car. I gently pick her up by her arms so that she is sitting and try to see if she is hurt.

"You-u c-ca-me-e?" she stuttered. "Oh, Emmett"

The last thing I thought would happen occurred. Rosalie launched herself at me and hugged my waist tightly, burying her face on my chest and holding on to dear life as she cried. It took me a second to realize what was happening and then I cautiously wrapped my arms against her shoulders and back and rested my head on top of hers.

"Of course I came" I answered her earlier question. "Now, let's get out of here"

She nodded against my shoulder but didn't move. "Do you think you can swim back to the car? It's not that far now that I know where you were"

"Emmett, I've been in here for hours" she looked up at me "I don't think I can do it" she now looked remorseful as if she was sorry that she couldn't move.

"Hey, don't worry" I dropped my arms, but held hers. Then I turned around and wrapped them around my neck. "You think you can hold onto me while I take us back?"

"Yes" she whispered but moved her arms to my shoulders and tightened her grip on them. I turned my head and gave her a thankful smile; I didn't want to be choked in the water right now.

I made our way back to the Jeep that was waiting for us, and thanked God that it was still there when we arrived.

Opening the driver's door I jumped inside with Rose still attached to me and quickly closed it back, not wanting to get any more water than necessary; I helped her move to the passenger's seat.

"Are you hurt?" I finally asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm just really cold" she said in a voice stronger than the one she had only moment ago.

I reached to the back seat, where I kept my gym bag. Thankfully I still had the clean towel and t-shirt that I hadn't been able to use the day this whole flood started. At this rate we might as well just build an arc.

I handed the towel and shirt to Rosalie but she only took the towel and started drying herself over her soaked clothes. I had to stop her.

Putting my hand on her arm to halt her movements I said "You'll get sick if you stay in those wet things for the ride back, it didn't exactly took me ten minutes to get here."

I shifted so that I was facing my window and with my back to her. "I won't look, I promise"

I heard her sigh but she didn't say anything to contradict me so I just assumed that she was doing as I told her.

**Rosalie's POV**

He was right, and I was glad that I did have something to remove this 'wet things' as he had put it.

I peeled of my shirt and bra and toweled myself dry the best I could. Then I took the bra and placed it on the towel, closing the towel around it I rinsed the bra so that most of the water was left on the towel and then put it back on. It felt damp of course, but it was better than no bra at all.

I took the folded t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Of course it reached almost to my mid-thighs and so I got an idea.

"Do you have some running shorts?" I asked Emmett, who was still facing away. "I don't care if they're dirty."

"Are you sure?" from the sound of his voice I could tell that said shorts _were _dirty.

"Yes," I said "My jeans have more water in them than my shirt did. Where do you have them, I can get them myself"

"Look on the top compartment" he told me.

I opened the zipper and found some used basketball shorts and another t-shirt. He had worn them; that much was clear but they didn't smell bad and I thanked my lucky stars for it.

I took of my jean tossed them to the floor right next to my shirt and then removed my panties, repeating the process with the towel and then putting them back on, followed after Emmett's shorts.

"You can turn around now" I said after taking a deep breath. He did and I could see the grin that he was trying to hold back. "And no comments on my fabulous fashion statement, ok? I know I look like a wet cat with my make up all over my face, my hair sticking out on big chumps and me drowning on your clothes"

"I wasn't going to say anything" he muttered and looked down.

"Thank you, Emmett" I told him in all honesty.

"For the clothes?" he asked me.

"Well, yes for the clothes." I answered "But also thanks for coming after me. If it weren't for you I don't know what would've happened. You saved my life and I will always thank you for that."

I watched as he moved one of his hands so that it rested on top of one of mines.

"What you did was very, very stupid Rose" he said and I nodded. "But there was no way I would just let you go like that. You woke me up when you slammed the door and I basically ran after you that moment"

"So the others didn't know" I asked as I watched our intertwined hands instead of his eyes.

"I left them a note" he said just as quietly.

"I'm sorry" I said once again. He then lifted my face to look me in the eye.

"The important thing is that you are fine" he smiled and then shuddered.

It was then that I remembered that even though I was the one out there for a longer time, he was also soaked to the bone in cold water. And here I was, comfy and warm on his dry clothes.

He must have noticed what I was thinking because he smiled at me and shrugged it off "Don't worry about it" he told me.

"At least wear your other t-shirt" I suggested and after thinking two seconds about it he reached into his bag to take the shirt out.

The difference her was that he didn't asked me to turn the other way, he simply took off his wet shirt and replaced it with the new one. I was left to gap for about ten seconds at his beautiful body.

Of course I blushed at my own thought and he noticed and smirked a little bit.

"Let's get back to our friends" he said and started to drive.

* * *

It took us nearly two hours on that horrible weather but we managed to get back to the apartment in one piece. We ran to the lobby and were greeted once again by the guy who didn't want to let us out on the first place; he spotted us and stood up.

"Oh no you don't" he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude, it was an emergency. Ok?" Emmett tried to reason with him.

"An emergency? Yeah right" he scoffed. "You two were just probably making out; out there and now you got cold and want to get back in. Well guess what? You're not gonna."

It looked like Emmett wanted to say something to the annoying employee but I said something first.

"Well of course!" I agreed. "And now you're just jealous that we got to spend a little alone time out there together, while you've been here_ alone_ this past couple of days. Now if you'd be so kind as to let us get back to our friend's place because I want to keep doing that with him, but without freezing to death. Ok?"

I didn't even bother waiting for an answer; I just walked right passed through him. Not that he put up a fight, he looked so shocked that I actually stood up to him and 'admitted' what we had been doing.

I looked over my shoulder to see what was taking Emmett so long. Poor guy was so taken off guard by my little speech that he was standing there with his mouth hanging open with a look that combined shock and amusement written all over his face. He regained his composure and followed after me, not before giving the other guy a smirk. It was good thing neither of us actually lived here; otherwise we might've had problems with management or something.

After walking up the flight of stairs, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"They'll kill me" I muttered.

Emmett surprised me by holding my hand. "They'll just be glad that you're back safe" he whispered.

"Thanks to you"

Then I heard the sound of two pairs of running footsteps.

* * *

**AN: so... how was it? Leave me a review and tell me all about it :) **

**Who could those footsteps belong to?**

**The next update will probably be someday next week. I need to study and plus I have 3 fashion shows this weekend so no time to write, but on monday I'm done with exams and I'll have more time to work on a chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**P.S. nobody told me what they thought of the banner! what did you think? I, for one, LOVED IT! specially the fog-y effect with Rose and Emmett at the eye of the storm :)**


	10. A Family Of Six

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

_After walking up the flight of stairs, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door._

"_They'll kill me" I muttered. _

_Emmett surprised me by holding my hand. "They'll just be glad that you're back safe" he whispered._

"_Thanks to you" _

_Then I heard the sound of two pairs of running footsteps._

**Bella's POV**

"I wish they could just get here already" I murmured to myself. I was currently sitting on the living room couch with Edward at my side, who kept rubbing my back in reassuring circles to try and comfort me. After my little breakdown a couple of hours ago, he wouldn't dare leave my side and I was not complaining at all.

"Trust Emmett" Edward said "I'm sure they're on their way back right now"

I turned and gave him a little smile. He was truly helping me in not bolting out of here and out to look for them myself.

Alice and Jasper were on her room, trying to find some sort of cell phone signal to try and call 911 or something like that. I knew that it was useless in this weather but Alice was doing it for me and Jasper wanted to be with her while she paced in her room with her phone raised above her head.

_Knock, knock._

My head shot straight to the door and after blinking twice to wrap my head around the fact that maybe this nightmare was over, I ran towards it with Edward hot on my heels.

I turned the lock and yanked the door opened. I let out the biggest sight of relief I had in my entire life. There stood Rosalie and Emmett—holding hands, huh?—soaked to the bones but they seemed fine.

"Rose!" I launched myself at Rosalie and hugged her around the waist, glad that the worst part was over. "We were so worried. Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I promise to never pull something like that again"

I could see from the corner of my eye, Edward giving Emmet one of those man-hugs and a small slap on the back. Clearly his way of thanking him for getting our friend back.

I released Rose and took a step towards Emmett as well. "Emmett," I gave him a hug, I couldn't express how grateful I was with him "Thank you _so _much for getting her back"

I could feel him chuckle and ruffle my hair "As long as she doesn't do it again, it's all good"

I laughed, finally over the concern and worry. I released Emmett and went to stand by Edward, who was quick to wrap his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I was so lucky to have him there to support me.

Alice must have heard the voices because she came running from her room with Jasper in tow. She was yelling even before she rounded the corner "Rosalie! God, I'm so happy that—" She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw us, or should I say, the moment she saw Rose "Rosalie Hale. What the hell are you wearing?"

Of course we all had to laugh at that. Leave it to Alice to notice Rose's outfit before anything else.

Alice ran and gave her a hug never the less "If you ever do that again I'll personally go and break every single one of your stilettos"

"What happened?" Jasper asked for the first time.

* * *

After settling in the living room and listen while Rosalie and Emmett filled the rest of us in what had happened the last couple of hours the room fell silent.

I was beyond shocked. I would've thought that Rose was only stuck behind a fallen tree waiting for someone to come and get her. But no, she was fighting to not drown in the storm, completely exhausted and barely holding up; only to be found by Emmett who half dragged her to the Jeep and brought her back.

"You found her like that?" Alice whispered.

Emmett just nodded "It's not something I'd like to see again"

"Oh Rose…" I reached and gave her another hug; it was just so good to finally have her back with us.

She sniffed a little a pulled back "I'm actually really tired. I just want to sleep"

"Of course!" Alice and I said together.

"You can take my bed," Alice continued "I'll sleep with Bella tonight"

"It's a done deal." I agreed "Go and get some rest"

"Thanks girls," Rose smiled at us, and then turned to look at Emmett "And thanks again Emmett, I'll forever be in debt with you."

Emmett gave her a small grin and Rose left for Alice's room, still wearing what Alice now called _The Atrocity._

* * *

The following hours and day just went in a big blur. We pretty much just did the same, but the feeling between the six of us was a little different. After the whole drama that went down we were a little more jumpy—specially us girls—but what I noticed the more was the Emmett and Rosalie were no longer fighting, but were instead teasing each other every so often.

At first Emmett looked surprised but it didn't take the big bear long before he started making his own jokes. I could see Rosalie roll her eyes at him but this time she wore a smile on her face instead of the ugly scowl she had been sporting the past couple of days.

As for the new "couples" we had pretty much just had a great time being together. It was fun to simply hang out around each other. Jasper and Alice were constantly staring into each other's eyes and I could see them going together for the long run. Edward and I had kept to the hand holding, waiting to get to know each other better before anything else. And I am positive that we're both perfectly fine with that.

And before we knew it the electricity, water and phone lines were back on, it was finally over.

However Alice and I didn't get the apartment back to ourselves. The boys' place downstairs still had a lot of damages that would be taken care of by the administration but it would take some time, and since Emmett and Rose were left with a smashed building, that meant that the six of us were back on together at the same place.

But it was different this time. Jasper and Edward went downstairs to get some things for themselves and Emmett, like clothes and toiletries. Rosalie had everything she needed provided by us.

Having water again was a huge relief but I still remember how Alice called dibs on the shower first. Boy was she not expecting what happened to her. The water came, but after being in there for a minute, we heard a scream, some fumbling and then the little pixie shot out of the bathroom, dressed in a towel and with muddy water dripping from her hair.

We had to leave the water running for a while before it came clear and Alice could wash herself, followed by the rest of us.

I was beginning to think my little family of three was turning into a bigger one of six.

* * *

**AN:**

**So sorry for the delay on the update, but RL is pretty packed right now. I know this chapter is way shorter compared to the rest but I wanted to get something out to you, but I PROMISE to make it up to you... I'll update again this week!**

**IMPORTANT: ****as you can guess the story is comming to an end, I'm still debating if I should write 2 more chapter or one more and an epilogue SO LET ME KNOW what you'd like!**

**REVIEWS: ****THANK YOU SO MUCH! we are now on review number 136 and I have made up my mind... if we reach the 200 mark before the story ends, I'll write outakes based on suggestions I'll take from you. Any outake you'd like, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**P.S. Have you all forgoten that Emmett still has to compleate a dare from Rose... the one that was mentioned early on the story? If you review I'll show you a little something that has to do with it... I already have all planed out, SO REVIEW!**

**See you in a couple of days**

**XOXO**


	11. Remember That Game?

**I had a GREAT time while writting this! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I'll admit I was whining but I didn't like feeling left out with whatever the girls were planning right now.

Bella just smiled at me and shook her head. "You'll know soon enough, just promise to do what I asked you. Ok?"

"Fine but you owe me" I smirked and threw her a wink.

"Sure, sure" she reached up and gave me a kiss in the cheek, then turned around and exited through my front door.

Bella had called me this morning and asked if she could come down here to talk a bit, of course I said yes and she was here in a matter of minutes. Apparently the girls had something planed for tonight and wanted us to tag along.

It had been two weeks since the whole hurricane thing and the city was coming back into full function. Stores were opening again, business running again, some with more force than others, but the city was showing signs of life again. And I was more than desperate to get out of the building, don't get me wrong, I really liked spending time with my friends and loved the time with Bella but I was getting sick of the same thing every single day for_ weeks_.

So going out tonight seemed like a great idea. The thing that bothers me though was the not knowing what we were doing or where we were going. Ok and maybe I wanted to ask Bella out—properly—before she asked me out, well all of us, but it was still a small bummer.

Bella had left me with two clear instructions. One: dress in something blue. And two: to be ready at 8:00 PM sharp.

She said Alice would call Jasper to tell him as well and I suppose Rose would call Emmett. Girls could be so sneaky some times. Whatever. I'll do what Bella told me to do and just let the night play out.

At a quarter till eight, just as I was finishing dressing up there was a soft knock on my door and then Jasper popped in.

"You ready?" Jasper asked me.

"Yup" I said as I finished with the buttons of my shirt.

"Great." He said and was turning back around then came back in. "Oh, dude before I forget. Alice called earlier and told me to tell you to wear your red chucks. Beats me why, but I said I'd pass the message"

I looked down to see Jasper was sporting his black chucks as well and was also sticking to the blue-dress-code of the night. It should seem weird to me that Alice actually knew what shoes I owned but after spending more than a week at her place it would make sense that she notices. Plus, there was no use in arguing with the little pixie. She always won. I don't know how Jasper handles it.

So I just shrugged and went to get them out of my closet. After putting them on I went to meet Jasper in the foyer.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. I didn't want to be late waiting for him and the guy had a habit of running late.

"He went out with Rosalie earlier today; he said they'll meet us there. Wherever _there_ is." He added the last part with a grumble. I'm guessing he didn't like the not knowing either.

"Ok, let's go get the girls"

So we made our way upstairs, using the stairs had become a daily routine for the whole lot of us. Either we some of us were upstairs or one of the girls will be hanging out downstairs.

We walked to their door and knocked.

"Coming" Bella yelled from the inside and I couldn't help the goofy grin that automatically plastered itself on my face.

I could hear Jasper chuckling next to me "Dude…"

"Shut up" I hissed and smacked his arm.

Just then my beautiful girl opened the door and smiled at us. I could see Alice coming to the door as well, while putting on some earrings.

They were dressed in blue dresses. Completely different, but still blue.

Bella suddenly looked down at her feet and I could see it. Red pumps in front of my red chucks. She looked up towards her friend and chuckled "Alice?"

A quick glance at Alice's feet showed me some black heels that went along with Jasper's black chucks.

"Oh, what?" Alice defended herself "If we were all going to stick to this blue theme I had to make sure we had some color. Our feet were the only choice that Rose let me"

"But the pairing?" Bella asked once again.

"Shut it, B" Alice giggled. "It looks cute and your red bag looks amazing with that dress and those shoes. Now let's move it people we can't be late tonight"

"Late to what exactly?" Jasper tried to pry out of Alice.

"Nu-huh. No such luck" Alice laughed and started to push the three of us out the door, which was a pretty funny sight considering her size.

Bella and Alice grabbed her purses and we made our way downstairs.

Alice insisted in taking her car and so Bella and I were squished into the small back seat, while Jasper rode in the passenger seat.

"Ok guys, listen up" Alice broke the silence. "We girls are well informed of what's about to happen tonight but you two need to do as we tell you."

"Does Emmett know?" I asked.

"Nope." Alice answered me "But they should be there by now. Ok so when we get there, we will go straight in, no questions, buts, or whining of any sort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whining?" Jasper asked. "Come on! Just tell us where we're going."

"Will you two just be patient" Bella laughed. "Do as we tell you. Believe me, it will be worth it"

So we listened and did as we were told. Man we were turning into such girls.

We arrived and Alice pulled into the lot that was up front. After we all got out of the car I could see a lot of people arriving as well and then I noticed it—how couldn't you notice it—big and bright, a sign that read _Tonight Open Mike_. I could feel Jasper tensing up next to me.

"Nu-huh. No way" he started to say but Alice took his hand and started to pull him towards the entrance.

"I said no whining Jasper." Alice told him. "Plus, you'll be fine. I promise"

I was still standing next to the car, with serious doubts about moving or not but Bella laughed and started to pull me towards the door as well.

"Come on. I promised it would be worth it, remember"

I sighed and let her drag me. This better be good.

**Emmett's POV **

After the whole rescuing debacle, things had gotten better between Rosalie and me. For starters, we got along and that was a good thing.

We were able to talk and enjoy the time we had to spend trapped in the building together—well as much as you can do it while being locked in there for weeks.

But things in the city had gotten better and I was toying with the idea of maybe asking her out on a real date. I wasn't sure but I guessed that we could continue being friends, outside of the whole gang.

What surprised me though was that she was the one to ask me out. And let me tell you it was very straight forward. No playing with a curl of her hair and looking at her feet while she whispered/rushed the asking out. No. It was a simple and straight "Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

I was stunned at first but I agreed and didn't even have to worry with the arrangements. She had everything planed. We had lunch together and then spent the afternoon just talking.

But something weird happened. We were talking and then she suddenly glanced at her watch and stood up.

"We have to go," she said and started picking up her things.

"What? Why?" I asked her. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, no. it's just that we're meeting the rest of the guys tonight and we're running late as it is." She then turned to me and smiled "I got caught up with our conversation."

Ok, so she wasn't ditching me and the only reason we had to rush was because we had been having a good time together and she forgot of the hour. That was good, right?

So we left the small café and headed back to her car. Well her rented car, since she still hadn't bought another one but still had to get to work. Her office had started running again a couple of days back and she had to go; I had offered her to drive her back and forth but she refused. Rose liked being independent.

After driving for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence we finally reached the place I assumed was the one where we would be meeting the rest of the gang.

_Tonight Open Mike_ read a colorful sign on a banner on the side of the main entrance. That's weird. I wonder if we're here to see some standup comedy or something like that. I just shrugged and didn't bother thinking about it too much.

We got out of the car but Rosalie opened the back door and grabbed a backpack. Then closed the door, put the alarm and continued like nothing had happened.

I shot her a confused look but she ignored me and kept walking.

_What's going on? _A little voice in my head asked.

We got inside and immediately saw Alice waving us to the table they were all sitting. Up front and close to the stage.

As we reached the table one thing registered._ Blue_. They were all dressed in something blue, even Rosalie. But I hadn't thought anything of it since it was just the two of us. Suddenly my red t-shirt and jeans looked very suspicious.

Rosalie still hadn't said anything, she just handed the backpack to Alice, who gladly took it and then jumped down from her stool.

"Come on Emmett" Alice said "I need your help with something"

"Alice?" Jasper asked her with a confused looked.

"It's Ok Jasper, I'll be right back" she assured him. Then took my arm and started pulling away from the table.

"Alice what do you need my help with?" I asked her.

"It's very simply actually all you need to know is listen to me and do as I say" Alice stopped and turned to look at me. "Do you remember the truth or dare game we played when you guys first crashed at our place?"

"Umm" I pondered. "Oh! Yes, it was the one where we dared Edward to make out with Bella, right? Man they really got into the game."

"Uh, yes but no" Alice shook her head. "Remember what your dare was?"

I looked at her and then it all came back to me.

"_Truth or dare, Emmett?" Bella asked._

"_Dare, of course!" I yelled "There's nothing that I won't do"_

"_Nothing, huh?" Rose smirked and rolled her eyes at me._

"_Yes, nothing" I said while leaning down to be at eye level with her on my stool "In fact why don't you come up with the dare sweetie?"_

"_First of all- don't ever call me sweetie again if you wish to keep your lips attached to your mouth, and second—" _

"_Oh I'm sure you wish my lips continue being attached to my face, don't you?" I interrupted and smirked at Rose. _

"_Listen you little shit I have the perfect dare for your big ass to perform but we'll have to wait until the power comes up and we can go outside" Rose said._

"_Rosie come on" Bella said "It's not like we can wait that long."_

"_No no" I protested "I'll wait; I really want to see what she has in mind. Let's just save this one and continue with the game."_

Of course I had forgotten all about it by now and assumed that everyone else had as well.

"Oh God" I sighed "What does she want me to do?"

Alice handed me the backpack that Rose had brought. Opening it a little I could see a lot of pink. I groaned but swung the backpack over my shoulder.

"Now?" I asked Alice.

"Yup" she answered "You're scheduled to come up in ten minutes, your song has already been selected, all you have to do is follow the lyrics and you'll complete the dare."

"Fine" I squared my shoulders and went to men's bathroom to change. I was going to own this dare even if cost me to do it.

Once inside I checked the stalls and was grateful to see it was all empty, I locked the door and opened the back pack.

This was going to hard but if one thing was for sure I was going to go out there and show Rosalie that I was capable of doing _anything_ and that there was_ nothing_ that I wouldn't do.

I took everything out of the bag and changed out of my clothes and into everything that Rose had picked. I looked positively ridiculous. At the bottom of the bag was a little piece of paper folded in half. I took it and opened it.

_Who said I couldn't come up  
with a good enough dare?_

Rosa had written, complete with a pink lipstick kiss in the corner of the paper. I had to give it to her, she was good.

Now I got the whole blue clothes the rest of them were wearing, I was going to stand out like a sore thumb.

One glance at my phone told me it was time for me to get out there. I put my clothes in the bag and left the bathroom.

The lights outside of the bathroom had been turned slightly down and there was a single spotlight on the stage that I was going to be standing in soon. There was a girl finishing some other song and she got a small round of applause when she was done. Then the DJ called back the attention and started introducing the next act—which was mine.

"Listen up folks" he said "Up next we have a guy who hasn't done this before, but I'm told he really wants to pursue a career in this, so let's be supportive OK?"

I shook my head. Of course Rosalie even had to say the career thing; dressed like this, the career people were going to think I was _pursuing_ would be ridiculous one if it was me doing it. Just look at me!

I left my bag next to the darkened stairs and then climbed into the stage. The lights were out but the music was starting. If only Shania Twain knew where her song had winded up.

My spotlight came on and I could see the gaping faces of Jasper and Edward, their jaws hitting the floor. On either side of them Alice and Bella looked like they were suppressing giant grins. But Rosalie, Rosalie was sitting there looking smugger that I could even imagine.

Nu-huh. I was going to own this, completely turn the tables and make a performance that they would never forget.

So I grabbed the mike and leaned in just as the first line of the song was approaching. I didn't even need to read the lyrics I knew the song.

"_Let's go girls"_

* * *

_**AN:**_** so? did you liked it? I promise to update soon, I'm already writting the next chapter because I really want you all to read it ASAP. It took me forever to choose a song but then this one popped into my mind and I new it was the PERFECT one!**

**Review and let me know if you liked the chapter! PLUS, we're only 50 reviews away from getting any outake that you wish. I'll do any that you suggest but first let's just push the reviews a little bit more. Please?**

**Oh and don't worry... Emmett's outfit will be described on the next chapter :)**

**P.S. I wrote a new oneshot and it's already on my profile, so go check it out!**


	12. Long Lasting Effects

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Enjoy! Let's chat in a bit :)**

****

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****for this chapter it is curcial that you listen to the song the moment Emmett sing the **_"Let's go girls"_**part. You NEED it to get the full picture of this! TRUST ME IT'S WORTH IT! then just read the lyrics not just the story text. Here's the link to the song:**

****

******www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

Well that was weird. After Emmett and Rose got here Alice immediately pulled him away only to return two minutes later without him. Jasper and I were a little curious but the girls seemed content with whatever the situation, so we could only guess that this was part of their big surprise.

A girl was finishing up some song onstage and after the lyrics came to an end she gave a little bow and received polite applause from the audience. To tell you the truth I didn't want to spend one of my first nights out trapped in a little karaoke bar but if this was for the girls then so be it. Maybe we can get even with a sports bar next weekend.

The DJ announced the next act and big women stepped up—wait! Was that a guy!

No. This. Couldn't. Be. _Emmett?_

It looked like him but what the hell was he wearing? I'm not Alice, but even I can tell that those clothes weren't made to be worn together and much less by a man of his size. A pink velvet mini skirt with ruffles, a white top with spaghetti straps and with a bedazzled front, black and white tights, some God awful pink velvet boots with big buttons on the side and some long black gloves. But the cherry on top of the cake—literally—was a _huge _and I mean _huge _black ribbon attached to a little head band.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper gapping at Emmett and I'm pretty sure my expression matched his. Bella and Alice were having a hard time not laughing but Rosalie, Rosalie was looking more proud of herself than I have even seen her. Did she _do_ this? How?

I didn't have time to ask anyone what was going because the music started and suddenly Emmett's pose changed. Oh no. I knew that look! It was his determination look, he was going to do this and do it through.

**(AN: PLAY THE SONG NOW!)**

"_Let's go girls" _he sang into the mike. _"Come on"_

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

God! Emmett was taking the mike and moving it around the stage as he sang the lyrics. I noticed he wasn't even looking at the screen, he knew them by heart.

_No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

He started to sway from side to side, shaking his hips and making pouty lips. I heard Jasper burst out laughing almost knocking himself out of his stool as he bended with laughter over the table's edge, Bella and Alice couldn't take it any longer and they joined Jasper in his guffaws.

I was just shocked. Big Emmett doing this girly dance! To the most ridiculous song he could've chosen. And what the hell did he mean about pursuing a career in this. In what? Drag?

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

I couldn't take it any longer! I threw my head back laughing. This was too much. There was no way we'd let Emmett live this one down. Both Alice and Bella were removing tears from their eyes, if this was their doing I had earned new respect for them.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

Both Jasper and I seemed to be in sync because at that moment we took our phones out and started snapping pictures of him. This was precious black mail material. I got some really good shots of Emmett with his hands on his hips and some others of him dancing around in that awful outfit. I assume Jasper got good ones as well because he cracked up after a particular one.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
_

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby_

Emmett returned to the center of the stage and after putting his mike back on place he leaned toward it while looking in the eye at Rosalie, who was still sporting the world's biggest smirk. Emmett extended his arms to the sides and shook his hips as he sang the last and final verse of the song. The one lyric that we will make sure would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_I feel like a woman_

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I stood up giving him a stand up ovation for his great display of talent. And we weren't alone, almost every girl in the place was hooting and screaming at Emmett, some of them were actually chanting "Encore, encore…". The guys were just laughing their butts off.

The final chords of the song came to an end and Emmett took a step back and bowed to the audience who in turn just screamed louder.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" we all yelled as he descended the steps of the stage, grabbed his bag and went straight to the men's room.

**Emmett's POV**

One thing was certain. _I'd rocked that song._ But there was no chance in hell I was going to stay in those clothes. I was going to burn every single piece of the outfit and I'm planning on torturing every single person who dares having any evidence of this night.

I wasn't mad at Rosalie, like I said I had to give it to her for coming up with this dare.

My jeans and t-shirt never felt so good and after I got back into them I went back to my friends.

"The star of the night!" Alice chirped from her seat.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want but I owned that song" I grinned and took the empty seat next to Rosalie and noticed that she hadn't laughed at me, she just stared and smirked.

"Good enough?" Rosalie asked with a serious yet amused tone.

I nodded and answered. "Good enough"

"Perfect." She said and finally burst out laughing at her own piece of work. And of course once one of them started laughing the rest had to follow.

"So Emmett?" Jasper started "What does it feel being like a women?"

I guess we were not having a very private conversation as several people from the near tables laughed. After all they weren't being exactly quiet in their laughter and teasing.

"Just so you know" I told them "The next time we play Truth or Dare I'm having no mercy on anybody. Specially you Rosalie, be warned"

Rosalie just laughed harder so I took her on a head lock and messed her hair with my hand. She giggled and tried to push me off.

"Fine!" she yelled "I get it! You'll mess with me"

I set her free and we continued enjoying the night. The girls actually went and did some karaoke that night but it was after having a few drinks and so they were not on their best shape up there. Jasper and Edward opted for not taking the mike that night, promising that someday they will but to sing a more _manly_ song.

After driving back to the apartment and saying good night to the girls they continued their way upstairs to their place while we entered ours.

It was late so we called it a night and so Edward and Jasper went to their respective rooms, leaving me with the pull out couch in the living room. I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed.

I was starting to feel asleep when the sound of some contained laugher and some fumbling started to pull me out of my sleep. What really woke me though was a very particular _"Let's go girls"_ being sang after the opening chords of the song.

I opened my eyes to see Edward lying down on the corner of the living room, his legs still on the hall that led to the bedrooms, with Jasper crouched next to him. They looked like they were about to start laughing. On Edward's hands was their wireless speakers on Jasper's his iPod, from which the now infamous song_ Man! I Feel Like A Woman_ was being played.

I threw my covers off and jumped from the bed charging towards them.

"You guys are _so_ dead" I yelled as they scrambled to get on their feet and ran to Jasper's room. Little guys knew they had to be together to hold the door against me.

The rest of the night was spent with me trying to get into Jasper's room and shut the infamous song up, which kept being played over and over at full volume from behind the closed door.

I'll found out later that the girls had been able to hear all of this from upstairs, laughing along Jasper and Edward as they talked on the phone.

The song ended after Rosalie came downstairs and declared that the torture had been enough for one night, and after giving everyone the rights to tease me forever about this she left.

Waking up the next morning I had about ten minutes of peace in the kitchen where I was currently eating breakfast before Jasper came in humming a specific _"Pa-pa-ra-ra-ra-ra-pa"_

Rosalie Hale now officially held the title of Best Dare Ever, plus a gift certificate for the long lasting effects of said dare.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? was it a good song? One of my dear readers actually guessed it right! **

**I have a couple of announcements to make:**

**1- Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all the people who left a review, added the story to favorites or put it on aler! It really means the world to me.**

**2- THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE so stick with me for just a while longer.**

**3- We're almost to the 200 mark! It really makes my day everytime I get a review, I promise I read all of them :) **

**4-Outakes! I'm getting the feeling we might just get them! So start sending in ideas for ANY outake you'd like. I promise to make every single one of your requests, since I really want to keep the story going LOL**

**5-There are links to the OUTFITS on my profile!**

**Until next time my lovely readers!**

**XOXO**


	13. Epilogue

**New year resolution #6: finish my stories on fanfiction! So that I can get to new ones.**

**BIG AN at the end!**

***o***

**Bella's POV**

Eighteen months. A year and a half…

It was eighteen months ago that we had been thrown by Mother Nature into what turned out to be some of the days we will never forget.

A lot of things changed on that week. We met people that are now a big part of our lives, people that we now consider friends and even maybe significant others.

After a month or so the city had begun to look alive again, we all thanked God that there weren't that much places where the damages were irreversible, just like on Rose's and Emmett's building. Theirs had become a pile of crumbles in the floor, but the insurance took care of everything, providing the old tenants with enough money to go and find another place to call 'home'. Emmett found a little house that he claimed was the perfect bachelor place and so he was quick to work all the arrangements and then do an open house for himself. Rosalie on the other hand had found an amazing flat on the upper side of the town and we all agreed that it was so much better than her old place. So it all worked out for the two of them.

After a couple of months Alice got tired of our own apartment and said that she didn't want to be there if another hurricane decided to pop in come next year; but we all knew Alice too well. She was just looking for an excuse to go shopping for something bigger than a purse or a pair of shoes. So we both started to look for places to move, Edward and Jasper helped but they said that they rather just move to our apartment one floor up. Apparently they were both saving for something "special" but they wouldn't share any more information, still they didn't want to stay on the ground level in case the renovations didn't work well enough and the water would still run in. Plus Alice and I weren't exactly comfortable with the idea of our boys going knocking on some stranger's door and ask if they could spend the night._ We_ were the only ones that held that power.

Oh, right. I forgot to tell you that Edward and I decided after a month of the hurricane that we had waited long enough, we knew each other and so it wasn't weird anymore to get together with someone you just met. So I officially was the girlfriend of the most gorgeous man alive. Alice and Jasper were also quick in that department, but then again, when hasn't Alice jumped on action when she gets the _feeling_ that she'll know how it would all play out. And then there was Rosalie and Emmett. _Sigh_.

It sure took those two long enough to get together. They flirted, they talked, and saw past the person they were trapped with for a week. After Rosalie got her kick ass challenge done by Emmett we all knew it was just a matter of time before they realized how great they were together. After some torturous months of watching them dance around each other, Emmett finally asked her out and she agreed to go and they have built a relationship from there.

And so life continued. We went back to work but we had new additions to our daily routine. For example it was amazing going back from work knowing that your loved one was only a staircase away. Going out on weekends and having nights out with the rest of the group was a real treat we all enjoyed.

*o*

"BELLA!" The little pixie burst through the apartment door, dumping her purse and keys on the table in the foyer.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back at her. Alice being the energizer bunny that she is ran through the kitchen threshold, jumping up and down talking a mile a minute. "Alice! Calm down, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I said-" she paused to take in a deep breath before continuing "that I just found the perfect places for us to move into, they're—"

"Wait. Places? As in more than one?" I asked. I thought the plan was to still live together but in another location.

"They're these amazing little houses and there are two that are still available. They're right next to each other too!" She beamed up at me.

"That's great Alice but I just don't get why you want two houses, it's too much space for either of us."

"But we won't be alone!" she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you get it? What else do you think the boys have been saving for?"

"Alice they could be saving for anything. You can't just go assuming things! Besides what are we going to tell them, they probably—" I stopped abruptly. For some reason Alice had tears in her eyes, but was smiling at the same time. "Alice? What happened?"

"I found a ring" she whispered then grinned like a mad women.

"You what?" I all but yelled at her. I took her by the arm and dragged her to the living room where we dropped down on the couch. "Spill. Now."

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" she defended herself. "I was at the boy's apartment and Jasper asked me to look in the office for his glasses. I couldn't find them on top of anything so I started opening drawers and then I saw it. I didn't even have to open the box it was already open like someone had just thrown in there quickly for some reason."

"And are you sure it was _that_ kind of ring?" I asked.

"Believe me, it was. And it was so pretty Bella!" she laughed.

"Alice you can't tell anyone! He has to do it on his own terms, so don't go running to him giving hints or plain telling him" I told her sternly. If he wanted to do this, he'd do it right. I knew Alice was beside herself right now but she couldn't rush things.

"I promise," she smiled "but this brings us back to the two houses"

"Alice just because he has a ring doesn't mean that both of them do" I said with a small smile.

"Plu-eze" she laughed. "If I know one thing by now is that those two wouldn't be apart for the world. Trust me they'll love living right next to each other but with us instead. I swear they're such girls sometimes"

"Still Alice, we can't make these decisions" I told her "so let's just drop it for now. If it's meant to be then it'll happen on its own"

"Fine" she huffed. "I'm going to take a shower"

"Kay"

*o*

My phone started to beep, alerting me that I had a new text. After seeing that it was for Edward I quickly took it.

_**[TEXT FROM EDWARD TO BELLA]**_

**Hi beautiful, we still on for tonight? –E**

**Hey handsome, of course! The girls are really excited as well–B**

**Great! Em and J will be there as well –E**

**Perfect. Mind telling me why we're doing this? –B**

**Nope. Not telling, it's a surprise –E**

**Does it have to do with a ring?—B**

It had been a week and I hadn't mentioned the ring debacle to Edward but I figured that it wasn't that big of a deal if we talked about it, as long as neither Alice nor Jasper were near earshot.

The messages we had just exchanged were quickly replied to, but after the one I last sent Edward took about two minutes before he answered me.

**What makes you think that?—E**

**Please. I know about the ring Jasper bought—B**

**You what?—E**

**Alice accidentally found it last week. She didn't tell J of course but—B**

**Why not? The pixie doesn't usually hold back ;)—E**

**LOL. I know but I told her that she should wait for him to ask her—B**

**I'm glad you did—E**

**Sure, no problem. J deserves his spotlight—B**

**Ha! OK, well I'll pick you up tonight. Are we taking Alice? –E**

**Nope. She already left with Jasper for the day. They'll meet us there—B**

**OK. See you later—E**

*o*

Later that day I found myself looking in the mirror after having dressed up. I was wearing a blue drape cocktail dress and nude pumps with pinkish tint—courtesy of Alice. She said that they were the perfect colors for me and I was glad to oblige.

I had seen her leave earlier and she too was wearing a cocktail dress, only hers was a deep hot pink it was lace and had a bow at the top of the strapless masterpiece. I could only guess Rosalie was going to dress up as well but I still didn't know what the big deal was about.

We were going to some fancy party. The guys had rented a small but elegant boat for the night and we were having a dinner party there just the six of us. I was excited too, don't get me wrong but I had the feeling that Jasper would propose tonight so I was a little nervous for my friend.

At 7:30 on the dot there was a knock on the door and after opening it I saw my beautiful Edward. He was dressed in a button down and dark jeans. He kissed me hello and then we went downstairs to his car. The ride there was quiet but it was a good silence, we didn't have to fill our time together with words and we were enjoyed the comfortable silence together.

After half an hour we reached the pier and I could see the lights from our boat, it was the only one that was lighted up for the night. I could hear the music and see my four friends talking to each other.

Edward got out of the car and then went to open my door. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. We made our way to our friends and Edward helped me get into the boat without breaking my neck on those heels.

I went to hug my friends and noticed that Alice had the biggest smile her small face could possibly muster. A quick glace to her left hand told me she still hadn't got the ring, but looking at her face I could tell that she too got the feeling it wouldn't be long.

We ate, danced, talked and just enjoyed each other's company. We had fallen into this easy routine since the hurricane more than a year ago and I was so glad to have each of this people in my life.

A slow song came up on the iPod that Rose had plugged into the boat's system. Emmett stood up and held her hand for Rosalie to take and she quickly took the offered hand and followed him into the open space that was unspoken declared the dance floor for the night. Alice and Jasper followed almost immediately and I watched as my two girls danced with their loved ones.

I heard Edward clear his throat and I looked over to see him already standing up. He gave me his signature crooked smile and offered me his hand, giving a small bow he said "May I have this dance?"

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze "This one and every single one after."

He smiled at me and took me to where the rest of the group was, however we were all a little apart. I could see them softly talking between each other but the space gave us privacy.

Edward put his arms around my waist and I clasped my hands behind his neck. He pulled me close and I placed my head on his chest. This was perfection in its most beautiful form. We swayed for a while and then Edward dropped his head to whisper in my ear.

"What did you think about the ring Alice saw?" he whispered.

Although the question was somewhat random I answered truthfully. "I was shocked to say the least, but I'm so happy for her. It's something she'd want" I whispered back.

"And what about you?" he asked me.

"What about me?" I looked up to see him. Talking to his chest was nice but this was turning into a conversation and I wanted to see his eyes.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he said instead of answering me.

"Yes, I know." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to him. I still remember the first time he told me he loved me, I almost cried, I was so happy and just like now I didn't waste time and told him how I felt too. "I love you too, so much."

He grinned at me and hugged me. "Good. I'm so glad." He gave me a little squeeze and then let me go all together.

I looked at him quizzically as he reached into his jeans pocket and took out a small velvet box. I took in a shuddering breath and looked him in the eye. "Is that…?" I could even finish the sentence.

This was supposed to be happening with Alice, she saw the ring, she told me, she—then it downed down on me—she never said Jasper.

"It is" Edward nodded and grabbed my hand—my left hand—and brought it up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. "Bella Swan. I love you with all my heart, I love the way you are and the crazy thing you do. I've never met someone with whom I feel this way before and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

I was speechless as he knelt down—he freaking knelt on the floor!—and continued with the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever said to me.

"Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I couldn't hold the tears any longer and I let them fall onto my face. I grabbed Edward by the shoulders and pulled him up. I all but threw myself at him and kissed him with all that I had in me at the moment, pouring all my love into that single kiss. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt at the moment.

He smiled into my lips and pulled back. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes" I laughed a teary laugh.

"So you'll marry me?" he asked again as he brushed the tears away from my face with his thumbs.

"Yes I'll marry you!" I said with the biggest grin I had ever given.

Edward opened the little box he had been holding and revealed the most beautiful engagement ring, it was perfect. It was a white gold band with a square diamond on the center, outlined but smaller diamonds and the band also had small row of diamonds on either side of the big square one. It was perfect, it was beautiful, and it was _mine_. Just like the man standing right in front of me. Edward took it out of the box and smoothly placed it on my ring finger. I don't know how my hand ever could ever go without that ring, it looked so naked in comparison to the beautiful state it was now.

I looked up and into Edward's eyes; I tilted my head up and kissed him once again. I would never get tired of doing it. He drew me close and I sighed into the kiss. This is where I was meant to be, this was my life now and I was about to start a new life with the man I loved.

We had been on our little bubble, completely oblivious to the group of people surrounding us. That is until the booming laughter of Emmett and the squeals from the girls broke us apart.

"Finally!" Alice screamed and came running to give me bone crushing hug. "I thought he'd never do it" she laughed.

"You knew?" I asked astonished. "But what about…?" I trailed off. Wasn't she expecting something like this for herself tonight? Alice just winked at me and let me go to give Edward a congratulations hug as well.

Emmett came next and being the big brother that he was he picked me up and twirled me around. "Bella's getting married!" he boomed.

"Put her down, I want to congratulate her too," Rosalie said while jumping up and down. Emmett placed me on the ground and it was Rose's turn to congratulate me for my new civil state. I was now _engaged_!

I saw the girls hug Edward and the guys gave him one of those weird man hugs slash clap on the back.

When Jasper turned to me I raised an eyebrow to him. He winked at me and hugged me; before pulling away he whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I won't take long and Alice knows that." I smiled and released him.

I heard a pop and turned to see Emmett opening a Champaign bottle. After serving six flutes we toasted for mine and Edward's engagement.

We spent the rest of the night celebrating and I spent every second of it glued to Edward's side. I could tell he was happy too.

Upon conversation Alice and I discovered why the ring box was open in the drawer. Edward had heard Alice come in and he threw it in before she could see it because he knew that she'd make a circus out of it if she found out. Funny enough I don't think she realized at that moment that the ring was Edward's and not Jasper's.

I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were having a great time as well, and wondered what the future held for them. I was sure that theirs would be great as well.

This was my family and I loved every single one of them, but most of all I loved Edward. I knew it wouldn't all be a walk in the part, there'll be some hard time and that was for sure. But I wanted to go through them and it will all be worth it at the end.

I guess the two houses Alice found would be needed after all…

**THE END**

*o*

**Final AN:**** One last time? Here we go… it's a loooong one BTW.**

**We are done my dears! I don't know about you but my favorite chapters of this story were by far the first one and then the epilogue. I know I'm terribly late with this update but it took me long, long time to figure out how I wanted to finish the story, and I'm glad I skipped through the last year and a half so you could see the bigger picture.**

**Fear not! We still have the outtakes and those can be filled with the fluff that went on, on all those months. Right now there have only been two suggestions and those are the one that are coming next. But I WILL write whatever you guys submit as an idea so go ahead! Wouldn't you like to see something in particular? I'll write them on a first come first served basis. **

**I have to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted and fav the story! It truly made my day to find new reviews alert on my inbox. I mean, we almost are at 200! That's huge guys so thank you so much. For those who didn't review the previous chapters I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you thought of it now that it's finished :)**

_**Some news: **_

**There's a link on my profile to Bella's ring! And for the dresses that the girls wore to the party. I never got to tell you about Rose's dress, but there's a picture up as well.**

**As for my other story "****Pay Back****" that's what next on my writing schedule (that and the outtakes for DYLD?) I want to finish that story as soon as possible so that I can move on to something new.**

**I have this fabulous idea for a oneshot that I already wrote and submitted to the Fandom For Flipper charity Compilation. It's a great organization to be sure to check them out, I'll post it here as well of course but only after that's finished!**

**SO? Liked? Loved? Hated? Would you change something?**

**Please let me know! So go ahead and click on the review button!**

**Happy new year to all! See you soon *blows kiss***

**XOXO**

**-The girl with the umbrella **


	14. DYLD? Outtake 1

**AN:** Hi guys, thank you so much for all the support you gave me and the story all this time. I know it's a little late but here come the outtakes! I'll be writing these as they were submitted.

This first one was suggested by **Bookworm5509 **and she wanted **a date with Edward and Bella (fluffy moment)**. Your wish is my command my dear friend! Here we go!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch!" I complained "Alice that one hurt."

"Come on, stop complaining," my friend told me. "You know you want to look good for your first date with Edward."

I was currently sitting in front of Alice's vanity while she made God know what to my hair. She was right, though. Edward had asked me out almost as soon as we were able to get out of the apartment, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't really excited. We had plans for lunch today. I didn't know where he was taking me but he told me to dress comfortable so I had chosen a pair of black jeans, a nice flowery top and a pink cardigan to go on top. Alice helped me with the accessories, hair and makeup.

Truth to be told I really liked Edward, and I knew he felt the same way about me. He'd seen me with no makeup and a plain tank top during the past couple of days more times than I care to count. So I knew that me being dressed up didn't had to do anything with him liking me. Never the less I wanted to look good tonight, even if jeans were still involved.

"Ok, I'm done," Alice announced with a happy grin "what do you think?"

My hair had a wavy look that seemed like it took no time to achieve—yeah right, tell that to my aching butt, I've been sitting here for more than an hour. My makeup was simple and natural. Alice had done well once again.

"I really like it, thanks Alice." I told her, looking at her through the mirror.

"I knew it," she teased. "Ok now go get dressed; he'll be here any minute."

I did as I was told and quickly emerged back from my bedroom looking and feeling beautiful. I really had to thank Alice. She had this way of knowing exactly what to give me so that I could feel like this.

A knock on the door told me that my date was here. Alice showed me a thumbs-up before going back to her room, probably to give us a little more privacy.

I checked myself one more time in the mirror, straightened my already straight cardigan and opened the door.

I'm not going to say something cheesy along the lines of _he took my breath away_, but my guy was looking pretty good in those jeans and plaid shirt. Why we wasted all that time before the storm to finally talk to each other beats the hell out of me. But I wasn't about to waste any more time, and that's for sure.

"Hi," he smiled before bending down to place a soft kiss on my forehead. He took my hand and I squeezed it.

"Hey," I said.

"Ready to go?" he grinned. "And before you even ask, I'm not telling you yet where we're going"

My face must have given me away because he started laughing when I didn't reply right away.

"Fine, come on let's go" we made our way down the stairs, through the lobby and out the door. Once we reached the garage Edward lead me to his silver car, opening my door so I could get in. I swear I'll never get tired of his chivalrous ways.

"Why, thank you kind sir" I teased.

"It's my pleasure" he teased back.

I loved this about us, we could be plain silly and don't be afraid of being judged in any way. Edward was truly a wonderful person and I was glad that I had found him. He made his way to his door and once the car was on the road he briefly turned to me.

"You have to know something before we arrive," Edward said nervously. That was weird, he was a fairly confident guy and I couldn't think of a reason that would put him this way.

"Ok, shoot" I smiled trying to be somehow reassuring.

"Well restaurants are a really crappy place if you don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of stranger—which tonight I don't—and the movies won't let us talk; parks are still under cleaning and reconstruction after the storm, so that doesn't leave us with a lot of options."

"So where are we going then?" I asked.

He chuckled a little before he said, "Believe me when I tell you this feels like elementary school all over again."

Well wasn't that _helpful_? Where was he taking me?

"Edward, come on!" I whined "now you really have me wondering where we're going."

"Hold on, just two more minutes," he told me "It's right here at the end of the street."

We had been driving for a little while and I noticed that this part of the city had done pretty well in resisting the storm's mishaps. Since it was a little up a hill, the floods weren't able to reach this place so apart from the wet roads it looked like nothing had happened here. I also noticed that the street consisted pretty much of just shops and old family business, the ones that looked like it had been passes on for generations. Needless to say I was more than lost.

The car slowed down at the end of the street and parked in front of a small shop with a pink and blue banner.

_Frosty Cones._

I turned to Edward with a confused expression "An ice cream shop?" Now I got the elementary school remark.

He grinned at me and nodded "You'll see."

He got out of the car and came to open my door. Taking his hand we entered the empty shop, and I was assaulted with the sweet smell of homemade ice cream and cotton candy.

"Edward?"

"Shh, wait for it" he whispered. "Three… two… o—"

"Eddy!" a little girl came running straight at us from under the counter. Edward dropped my hand just in time to catch the girl as she jumped into his arms. I was shocked to silence.

"Hi Sandy!" he grinned at the little girl who was happily jumping in his arms. "Sandy, this is my friend Bella." He turned to me with an excited smile and I was unable to smile back, especially when little Sandy wiggled out of Edward's arms so that she could be standing on her own once again, she then thrusts a little hand in my direction.

"Hi Bella," she said while I laughed and shook her hand "My mommy told me that Eddy would bring a lady with him this time. Are you Edward's lady?"

The way she phrased that last sentence had me wondering if I should laugh it off of blush a beautiful tomato red. Before I could decide another woman came out into the shop.

"Sandy!" she laughed and shook her head in mock annoyance, "I'm sorry. I'm Sarah, Sandy's mom"

"Hi, I'm Bella." I shook her hand; I could see where Sandy had picked up the habit.

"Yes, I know" Sarah smiled, "Edward here has been telling us about you for a long while."

I turned to look at Edward who had been awfully quiet all this time. "Yeah, thanks Sarah" he laughed.

Sarah looked down at Sandy who had busied herself playing with the small bows on my purse. "Come on Sandy, let's give these two some space. Edward, I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Sandy let's say goodbye, we can hang out with Edward the next time he comes by."

"Ok mommy" Sandy said and turned to me. "Bye Bella, it was nice meeting you"

"It was nice to meet you too, Sandy" I told her honestly. This was the cutest little girl I had met. She turned to Edward and extended her arms up, fully expecting him to pick her up. I wondered what the story between Edward and this family was but I had a feeling I would find out soon enough.

Edward chuckled and picked her up, giving her a little squeeze. Before he put her down Sandy stopped him. She looked both ways as if to check no one was listening and then whispered rather loudly. "You didn't tell me if she was your lady or not?" she looked like she was truly waiting for an answer.

Edward smiled and whispered in the same loud tone that I'm sure Sandy though only they could hear. "Yes, she is" he winked at me while he said that, and now I had to blush. It was practically my cue.

"Good! I knew it!" Sandy exclaimed happily. "Bye Eddy."

"Bye Sandy and thanks Sarah" he told the women.

"No problem, Edward" Sarah told him as she made her way to the back "Any time."

Once we were alone I turned to look at him, "Ok, start explaining"

"Sure, but why don't you go sit over there and I'll go get our lunch" he suggested.

I went and sat at one of the cute little tables that were randomly scattered around the shop. Edward came back and placed two yummy looking sandwiches in front of me, along with two bottles of water. He then went to the main door and turned the _CLOSED_ sing facing outside. Finally he came and sat in front of me.

"What was all that about? And what's this place?" I asked.

"You're not mad, right?" he asked back.

"Hey, don't answer a question with a question. But no, of course I'm not mad but I'm dying to know the story." I told him honestly.

"You eat and I'll talk." He smiled, "I've known Sarah for a long time. Remember how I told you I came from this little town called Forks? Well Sarah's family is from there too. I used to hang out with her little brother, Alec, all the time. She moved out here long before I did but when I decided to give this city a try Sarah became the only person I knew so we kind of bonded over that. By the time I got here she and Peter her husband were already expecting little Sandy. Soon after that I became _Uncle Eddy_. They're amazing Bella, such good people. I'm glad that their shop didn't suffer from the storm; it would've been a shame to lose this place. I come here from time to time, partly because I still want to keep in touch with them and partly because their ice cream is the best frigging thing you'll ever find."

"Wow, I had no idea" I said "I didn't even knew what was on this street, I nave came this way."

"Well I plan to take you back here as much as you'll let me." He smiled crookedly at me "Besides, Sandy now knows you're my lady" he laughed.

"I swear she's the cutest little kid I've seen" I laughed too. "_Eddy_"

"Hey! Only she's allowed to call me that, and I'm hoping she'll grow out of it soon" he shuddered.

"Is that how it is Cullen? Giving pet-name privileges to other girls, are we?" I teased.

"Do you want to give me a pet name?" he asked, his eyes bulging out of his head. I just laughed harder.

"Nope, I think Eddy will suffice from time to time."

"Very funny Bella" he said with a straight face, but he had this glint in his eyes that told me he was fighting back a laugh as well.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing, we got to share little anecdotes and he told me more about Sarah's family and how the shop came to be. After we finished our sandwiches, Edward made to cones for us. I let him chose my flavor after I couldn't decide which one I wanted, they all looked so good.

It was moments like these that made me want to keep spending my time with Edward. He was so good to me and I felt like I had won the boyfriend lottery. I had a feeling this was the start of something great.

* * *

**AN: so? What did you guys think? **

**I hope you liked it, even if it was a little short. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. Suggestions for outtakes are STILL being taken, so feel free to drop any ideas and I'll make sure I get to them.**

**Please review; it really makes my day to see that you liked it. A million thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed and helped me reach the number the story has now.**

_**IMPORTANT NEWS**_**: I wrote a one-shot called "****Why Am I Covered In Feathers?****" in it currently has 3 reviews, so if you could check it out and tell me what you think I'll make sure to send Edward with some ice cream over to your place to say thanks for me LOL.**

**Oh I also wanted to let you guys know that "Don't You Live Downstairs?" now has translations! Yes, thanks to the help of two great gals that asked if they could translate the story DYLD now has a Spanish and German translation. Links can be found on my profile.**

**Links to the OUTFITS from this outtake are also on my profile and let me tell you that Bella's outfit is the coolest/cutest thing ever. I loved it! **

**See you next time. Thanks! XOXO**


End file.
